I Ran Out Of Time, But I Was Just In Time
by Twi-chick34
Summary: The boys in Port Angeles that gang up on Bella get to her before Edward can get to her to help her. What will happen? How will Edward react? (Rated: M just incase, for the slight violence)
1. Finding Bella

**I Ran Out of Time:**

**I do not own Twilight or anything related to Twilight, but I did write this fanfiction story. The property of Twilight to the amazingly brilliant Stephenie Meyer and to Summit Entertainment for making her books come to life, for without the books and movies we wouldn't be obsessed ;)**

* * *

**BPOV**

I had just left a bookstore I was purchasing a book from and as I was finding my way back over to the dress store where Jess and Angela were I could help but feel that things weren't safe. I was walking down the stairs towards an alley that led back to the crowded streets of Port Angeles, and that's when I noticed two men, who just happened to notice me and started heading my direction. "Hey, where you running to?" The older one asked, his voice slurring slightly. I kept going, but I was cornered now, and when I tried to get away another one looked at me, grabbing onto my shoulders.

"Woah, woah, where do you think you're going?"

"Yeah where you think you're going?" Another man asked, menacingly.

Soon there was no escape. I couldn't get out of their evil grasps, and I was hurt. I could feel myself bleeding all over my body, I could move due to my cracked rib, which was caused by a foot holding me down, while the worst of tortures happened to me. I couldn't handle this on my own. And now, before one of them was going to cover my mouth I screamed. I was surprised at the volume of the scream and the guys stopped in their tracks. Knowing someone would here my scream.

"All right boys, it's time to get out of here." The leader said, fast.

"Damn." The other said, and kicked me leaving my forehead bleeding.

I felt so ashamed... I had lost my dignity to a group of strangers. I couldn't escape. I couldn't escape the guilty that now circled me, but soon I couldn't even think. I then was sucked into darkness, the only thing I felt was the back of my head hit the pavement.

It was dark inside my own mind, but I was soon broght back to my... nearly bare and weakened body.. by a voice I knew all to well. "Bella." The Soft Velvet voice sang to me, worried and scared for me.

* * *

**EPOV**

I was following Bella in Port Angeles when suddenly Bella was no longer on my radar, so to speak. I was now in full panic. I had walked threw the city unable to find her for almost two hours, when I heard a familiar scream and my phone rang at the same time. I answered the phone and put it on speaker in my car. "Hello?" I answered in a voice full of panic.

"Edward! It's Alice! Bella is in trouble! She has been.. let's say hurt by a group of guys." Rage filled my body and mind.

"Ok! Where is she?" I asked almost sobbing.

"I think by the old canning building by the indian tribe library place." Alice said in a hurried voice. I freaked and instead of staying in the car I ran at a human pace to an alley in between two buildings and I ran at vampire speed now and I could smell the blood that had crazed me when I first met Bella. I ran faster. The closer I got the more potent the scent of her blood became. I was truly terrified and I pulled my phone out of my pocket and dialled Carlisle's number.

***Ring... Rin-***

"Hello this is Carlisle."

"Dad, it's me."

"Oh Edward, where are you son?."

"I need you to get to Port Angeles as fast as your vampire speed can get you."

"Ok. I will bring Esme with me. Is something wrong?"

"I lost sight of Bella and I.. I just heard her scream... just please get here, just in case something bad has happened." I heard Carlisle's breath catch in his throat.

"Ok, I am on my way. I hope Bella is ok, but if it comes to changing her into one of us will you be ready to show her how much you actually love her?"

"Of course. That's what I was planning to-" I gasped as I saw Bella. The was laying there, everything removed and torn from her except for her undergarmets. She was bleeding profusely. I could smell it, it was tempting, but not in a way of killing her, but it kicked my savior instincts into gear. "BELLA!" I yelled.

"What is it Edward?" Everyone asked paniced.

"GET HERE NOW!" Carlisle hung up and I ran over to Bella. I feel to my knees at the sight. I placed a hand on her back and she was really cold. I immediately removed my jacket and wrapped her in my arms. Rocking her back and forth she would cringe. Bella was breathing, but very slowly and it sounded like she was in pain. Bella was cut in several places, a bleeding gash in her wrist and she was mostly bruised. Physically and emotionally. There was a boot mark on her leg and I wished I could've been here earlier. I was going to curse myself for the rest of my existence. "Bella." I said calmly. I was horrified by what the group had done to her. They had gang raped her and left her here to die. She was bleeding from her cheek and her head, but I could sense where they had touched bella, If I didn't care right now and have Bella in my arms I probably would have killed all of those boys. I was beginning to worry when she wasn't answering me... I didn't want to loose the one woman I loved. Joy filled me when Bella finally spoke. Bella was coughing at first.

"Edward." She said weakly. I saw her looking into my eyes and I took my hand and smoothly moved her blood coated hair out of her face. There was a cut in her forehead making her bleed all over her forehead. I took a tissue from my pocket and began trying to stop the bleeding on her forehead. I took my other hand on smoothly moved it threw her hair and kissed her on the forehead.

"I am here Bella. Don't worry I am not going anywhere. You are safe now." Bella smiled at me and finally carlisle got here with both Esme, Alice, and Rosalie. I kept Bella in my arms and everyone ran over to me.

"Edward, is she alright?" Alice asked, worried that Bella had recieved this kind of treatment.

"I don't know." Bella looked around confused. And then she looked at me. Carlisle had brought a blanklet with him and gave it to me. I wrapped Bella in the blanket and she cuddled close to me.

"Edward... how.. how did you know where I was?"

"I... I heard someone scream so when I ran ro find the one screaming it was you. Bella would... would this be the wrong time to tell you that I love you?" I asked her calmly. Carlisle smirked at me as he observed Bella's injuries. I didn't look and we all didn't breathe so the blood wouldn't intrigue us. I could hear Carlisle's thoughts with Bella's injuries. _She is bruised and cut up pretty bad, but... she has a broken wrist, a broken leg and a cracked rib. I am so sorry Edward.. She has lost way to much blood. _Bella chuckled very quietly and weakly.

"No... Ed..." She swallowed roughly. "Edward... I love you to more than you will ever know." I could see Esme and Alice smile, and my fears became real when Bella's heart began to slow. I saw the regret in their faces, but I knew what we had to do. I was the one who would have to change her and that wouldn't be easy, but to save her mind I would try, I would try my hardest... I had Esme.. not watch me... but be aware just incase I were to lose control, but then Carlisle put his hand on my shoulder.

"Edward, it's ok.. I can do it. The thirst may be to much for you." I looked Carlisle and shook my head.

"No, it's alright.. I can do it. If I love her, I can save her." Carlisle smiled and nodded.

"Well, bring her to the house when you are done, See you soon." And they were gone. It was only Bella and I and I knew what I had to do.

"Ed.. Edward.. what was he talking about?

"Bella, I am going to make you Better. It will hurt for a while, but after the pain is done you will feel so much better. I promise." Bella nodded and I first kissed her neck.

"I love you Edward." I sighed happily and bit Bella releasing the toxic venom into Bella's system, that would make her one of us, the perfect mate for me. "I love you Bella. See you very, very soon." I kissed her forehead, picked her up and carried her back to the Cullen house where we would be forever, and... possibly try to see if Bella could be trained to continue living with Charlie until she graduates.. but if she couldn't... well that is something that we would deal with at a later date. Unfortunetaly if it came to that than she would have to fake her death... pain shivered threw me, knowing what this would do.. once I got her to my house I had Alice find clothes for Bella and she dressed her after Alice, and Rosalie insisted to clean her up. I waited for Rosalie and Alice to finish and when they were done I went to the room and I awaited anxiously for the pain and screams to disipate and for Bella to be in my arms, safe. Finally safe from the easiest of possible harms.

* * *

**Hey Guys. Thanks for reading this. I love all of my readers so thank you so taking the time to read it. I hope you enjoyed this.**

**As Always be happy and healthy**

**HuGs & MoRe HuGs**

**~ Twi-chick34 ~**


	2. Waiting & Plans

******I Ran Out of Time:**

**How life is for them after she wakes up? Almost everyone writes about her change and life after when she already has foresight of what they are, but in this story she hasn't figured it out yet... how will she deal with it all when she has no knowledge of that life. ****Does she adapt easily or is it a bit difficult?**

**(The cover picture for this story is an edit I did of an original I found on google. The original pictures site address is on my profile to give credit to the site for the picture) **

* * *

***I do not own Twilight Saga, but I did write this fanfiction. All credit of Twilight goes to the brilliant Stephenie Meyer. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Oh! A shout out goes to a fanfictioner "Midnightdreamer00" For helping me to make this 2nd chapter.**

* * *

**EPOV**

_I went to the room and I awaited anxiously for the pain and screams to disipate and for Bella to be in my arms, safe. Finally safe from the easiest of possible harms._

* * *

**EPOV**

Bella.. well... she wasn't handling the pain well.. she did scream maybe three or four times, but other than that... I felt horrible for doing this... But how would I have been able to give up the woman I love? I loved her so much more than I could tell her in words. I just prayed that Bella wouldn't hate me for giving her this life. Carlisle walked in as I stood in the corner across from Bella as she writhed in pain. "Edward?"

"Dad?" Carlisle smiled anytime I called him this.

"How are you holding up right now?"

"I am alright... I can't handle her despair, but... now that I know she will be safe... I can finally show my love for her." Carlisle nodded his head.

"Ok... call for me when she wakes fully." I nodded and watched as Carlisle walked out slowly. I then turned my attention back to Bella. Her body was definetely changing. But I wouldn't mention that until later. So I looked away. So far.. it has been almost four days. And hearing her scream isn't pleasant. I wanted to relieve her of her pain. So much more... I couldn't help but want to completely wash the pain away.

I eventually found the courage to go and hold her hand. I held her hand in mine and kissed the back of it. "Bella. I am sorry I have subjected you to this torture... I did it out of my love for you. I didn't want you to die. Because I love you to much. Please... god lessen Bella's suffering and bring her to me." Her heart was beginning to beat wildly and it sounds like a helicopter's Propeller. It made is happy to know I could have her, but at the same time all I could feel was guilt. I stopped her death.. and made my love known to her.. that was what made me happy. But I took her chance at a full life.. that's what made me sad to take away from her.

"E! Edward!" Bella screeched threw her teeth. I took her hand in mine and looked in her eyes as she tried to smile at me threw her pain.

"Love, what is it?" I asked. Cupping my right hand around her slightly chilled cheek. This slightly made me happy to know her pain was nearly over.

"Edward...! I love you to." She shrieked threw her clenched teeth. My eyes widened in shock. She loved me? Even after this pain I had put her threw?

I nodded at Bella and kissed her cheek, smiling slightly. And then she was right back into her painful change. I heard a knock on the door, then the door open. I heard more than one pair of feet. After all of my years as a vampire I had been able to seperate everyone's distinct foot steps. So it was Carlisle, Esme... Rosalie... Emmet... and Alice. I could hear Jaspers thoughts. _Sorry Edward. There is to much pain... I need to hunt to get away from it.. I will be back after her change. _

I nodded out the window at Jasper and his thoughts were gone. I felt Emmet place a hand on my shoulder. "So.. Edward.. how are you holding up man?"

"It's difficult... the one person I love... actually have feelings for is over there in excruciating pain and I can't do anything to stop the pain. I am a horrible person... I took her soul..." I started sobbing and venom was rolling down my cheeks. It was a little like crying.

"Edward! You are not a horrible person!" Esme scolded. "You did this to save her.. so she wouldn't die that way. So she might have longer with Charlie... maybe... but honey..-" I cut her off.

"Esme.. I am selfish... I feel as if.."

"Did something right Edward!" Carlisle growled. Everyone's eyes widened at his.. almost... wolf like growl. I read Esme's mind.. and wish I hadn't... that sound had turning her on. I immediately block her thoughts on that subject our of my mind. Then next to speak was Rosalie.

"Edward.. Carlisle is right." We were completely shocked by her response. "I know.. I know.. weird to come out of my mouth.. but... I may want to be human... but you saved the love of your life. The one that was meant for you.. Alice told us downstairs that she had a vision if Bella had stayed human.. and it showed that Bella would have begged you to make her human very soon. But also.. if she had stayed human... A group of two nomads would be after her... later you would leave her for her safety.. and she would end up saving you from killing your self with asking the Volturi.. which put her on their hitlist... and then... well A wolf would have tried foolishly to take her away from you.. and that was it.. the rest was a blur. All she saw next was that Bella got to meet every single good vampire group, or nomad... See Edward.. you saved her from multiples of dangers... but there was one thing that Alice has seen as a possibility for then and now... but that I can't mention... You.." She said lightly jabbing my chest. "_You _saved _her. _Stop feeling bad. I am sure she will love this life." I smiled at Rosalie and gave her a sibling like hug.

"Thank you Rosalie. That really did help." I couldn't stop smiling now.. every doubt was gone... happiness now filled me.

Everyone turned towards the medical table that Bella was placed on and gasped... I thought something bad might have happened so I turned around to find her eyes closed her breathing and her heart beating the fastest it had ever been since she had been on the medical table.

I read their minds.. _Pure Beauty. _Was all I could read.. And I had to agree. Her humanself was clearly beautiful to me.. her hair, her eyes, her personality... and now.. those features were even more beautiful.. her hair before was a beautiful mocha chocolate brown.. but the venom incresed the intensity of the color... the smell of her blood was gone, her scent was still there, but the tempation for hee blood was gone, and her skin was white like mine.. radiantely white at that. I couldn't believe my eyes. I marveled at her beauty.

At that moment Carlisle placed a hand on my shoulder and Esme hugged me around the waist. "She is beautiful Edward." Alice said. I chuckled and winked at Alice.

"Yes, she is more gorgeous than I would have imagined." Esme giggled and then I closed my eyes only to hear Bella's irratic heart beat stop... my eyes opened immediately and looked at her face. Her eyes.. slowly began to open and my family gasped at her magnificent beauty. I know I did to. Bella lifted her hand, smiling at the pale white tone of her skin. Then she slowly sat up facing towards us. When she lifted her head her eyes looked around the room and as soon as her eyes met mine.. they never left. Emmet chuckled and Bella slowly stood up...

"Edward?" She bella voice rang. Her voice had the sound of the most glorious wind chimes in their song. I smiled at that and walked closer. "I know.. why I am here... but... what happened to me?" She asked. "I can see so many things... things that I haven't ever seen before.. things I have never heard before..." Then her tilted her head towards the skin that the sun hit and it gave of a glorious shine... more glorious than most vampires I know.. even my family gasped at the shine.

"Bella?" And she lifted her head as if she had her beautiful music.

"Edward!" She exclaimed quietly. ".. Your voice.. it's so beautiful." I smiled and I looked at her eyes again.

"Really? What does it sound like?" I asked her.

"Well..." She seemed to think for a moment. "It sounds like.. the worlds best symphany." I heard Emmet guffaw behind me and Rosalie lightly smack him on the tip of his shoulder. "Hello." She said to everyone behind me. Everyone smiled in response. "Edward?"

"Yes?"

"What does my voice sound like?" I chuckled lightly.

"Well it sounds like the worlds most gloriously sounding wind chimes.. playing their best song." She smiled slightly and began to get up off on the table.

When she stood her eyes seemed at rest now that her body was no longer burning from the furious flames of the venom. She was prepared to feel a cool floor when her feet touched the floor, but she noticed nothing happen... she looked at me again and smiled. "I am a vampire aren't I? My eyes softened a little.

"Yes." I walked closer to Bella and I took her hands in mine. "And a beautiful one at that." Bella smiled, pulled me into a hug and kissed my cheek. In response I touched my cheek in surprise. I liked the feeling of her lips upon my cheek. I heard Emmet chuckle at my reaction.

Everyone in the family heard a man climbing the rock formation about three miles away from here. And one of my worst fears came to life. The damn window in the room was open. Bella's nose began to twitch as the smell of them travels swiftly towards her. Her breathing became heavy with agony and she growled. I eyes widened and I tried to wrap my arms around her, but the crouched out of the way and ran to the backyard. My family and I immediately ran out to the yard to and I tried to get ahold of her again. "Bella, Don't." And she took off in a full out run. My family and I looked at each other in alarm and ran after her.

As soon as we were close she did a back flip growled at Emmet... it was the thirst taking over. Emmet knew that... and she took off running again. "Emmet I am going to need you to fight her off while we find a way to lead her to an animal instead." I said. Emmet looked at little scared about that and we ran after her.

Again we were right behind her luckly Emmet got ahold of her and wrapped his arms around Bella. "Bella! Calm down! Please!" Emmet struggled.

"I CAN'T!" Bella shrieked. I felt bad for making Emmet do that. So I let the others continue with a plan as I headed back towards Emmet and Bella. Bella was struggling to get out of his grasp, writhing in agony of the scent of blood, and even growling and snapping her teeth at him.

"Bella!" I called. She looked right at me, still struggling. "Stop. Calm Down. Try to stop breathing. That will help." She growled again. "Bella. Do you really want to kill a human?" I yelled towards her and that caused her to stop in her tracks. She looked about in tears now.

"No, Of course not." She said.

"Then, please. Try to calm down. Try to stop breathing. It will help with the thirst." She did as I intructed and was very... well not good, but she attempted at it. She did go after two bears and a mountain lion. That seemed to relax her. Her physical apperance was something I couldn't ever forget. Her fight with the bears cause her hair to get knoted, but in a way.. it kind of looked sexy. But in her fight with the mountain lion her clothes.. that she was still in from last night... which now that I think about it probably hurt her thirst... but.. the clothes were torn by the lions claws. As soon as I noticed that it was a little to much I removed my button-down shirt and gave it to her to put on.

She smiled warmly at me and I took her hand in mine. We all met up in the backyard. "I am so sorry." Bella said, nearly sobbing. Esme cocked her head in confusion.

"Dear, What do you have to be sorry about?"

"I growled at you, I almost nearly attacked you.. what isn't there to be sorry for?" She asked. I put my hand on her shoulder.

"Bella.. it's normal for a newborn to behave the way you did. You just need a little practice at this." Bella smiled at me again and than Carlisle began sending questions to my mind from his.. in his thoughts. _Edward, I think we should tell her about what she will have to do now. About having to falsify her death. _

I felt sorry for this, but it was obvious she couldn't be around Charlie, her friend Jacob, for her other friends, Jessica, Angela, Mike, and Eric. We knew that Charlie had sent out search parties for Bella, so now was probably better.

"Bella?"

"Yes Edward?" She asked looking into my eyes, with adortion. I looked at Carlisle to please help me explain this.

"Bella... it seems that since you can not control your thirst.. well you will have to fake your death and we will have to move to Alaska to be with our cousins, the Denali's." Bella's eyes widened.

"But.. what about my dad?"

"Bella. I am sorry. But this is the only way to protect him and everyone including ourselves." Bella nodded her head and began to sob.

"I understand... but... please.. I will be careful... let there be a funeral and it be open-casket.. at the showing the day before the funeral. For my family's sake. I will do my best to control my thirst." Carlisle looked worried, but began to smile.

"Ok... but you must understand that your thirst must be under the greatest of control." Bella nodded. I was more worried about her.

"Bella... won't that hurt you.. to lay there as your parents cry, also including family, and friends?" I asked.

"Of course... but... It's something I need to do... I will want to cry... but... it's for their sake to see me once... breathing or no breathing... before they bury me... or so they think... I just want them to see me once more."

"Ok... now the thirst issue." I said... prompting.

"I understand. Now.. I know what I have to do... say Alice found me while taking a walk in port angeles and... took me to you, but I died on the way for help. And.. the obituary... I want you guys listed in there. Edward.. if it is ok with you.. if you be listed as my... parter, so to speak in it?" I smiled.

"Of Course. Don't you remember. I told you I love you when I changed you.. So.. yes. Of course." Bella smiled.

"So.. when should it state our time together?"

"How about the first we after you moved here.. so five months." She nodded, hugged me, and turned towards Carlisle.

"Mr. Cullen.."

"Please.. call me Carlisle. You are family." She smiled again.

"Carlisle... can you please do this for me... or more rather for my family?" Carlisle nodded.

"You want the real story of what happened in there?"

"Yes, and... for my father... the identies of the four men. I remember what they look like and I am sure we could find some answers of their names... because in truth they did murder me.." I nodded in agreement.

"Agreed. We will find those digusting bas..." Rosalie breathed for a moment. "disgusting jerks... if it's the last thing we do. And we should allow Charlie to be the one to catch them" I liked the thought of getting back at the people who hurt Bella. And now... it was just time to report Bella's death.. to her family and friends.. and we would need Jaspers help to do that.

"Jasper.. we will need your help."

"What help could I be?" He asked Carlisle.

"Well.. with your ability to change emotions.. help us to where we appear sad to the people considering we can't do that on our own... um.. to where we produce enough venom in our eyes to where it is like tears."Jasper nodded and Bella again hugged with.. with the sorrow of having to leave her parents, family, and friends behind.

And in all truth it hurt me as well. To make her suffer this.. this... heart-breaking event of life.

* * *

**I hope you liked it. I know.. it's sad.. but... it's to protect everyone.. right?**

**Please Review.**

**As Always be happy and healthy**

**HuGs & MoRe HuGs**

**~ Twi-Chick34 ~**


	3. Charlie & Renee

**Ran Out of Time 3: Charlie & Renée**

* * *

**Ok, so yeah.. the next couple chapters.. aren't exactly Edwards, Bella's, or the Cullen's POV's. It's more like... Bella's Family, and Friend's POV's.**

**So, yes.. there will likely be some tears from Bella's loved ones for the next couple chapters. :) So... yeah. Anyways.. thanks for reading the first two and I hope you like the rest.**

**Also, I have used a name of a funeral home, and cemetery that are really in Forks, Washington for the obituary in this story, also having to make up the four guys names.**

* * *

**I do not own Twilight, but I did write this Fanfiction. All credit of Twilight goes to the extremely brilliant Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Charlie's POV**

I was sitting on my couch, in truth scared stiff that something had happened to my daughter. She went to Port Angeles with her two friends Angela and Jessica, but her friends came to my door last night scared.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOo ooOOOooo**

**"Girls! Girls! Calm down. What happened?"**

**"Mr. Swan... Bella never met back up with our group last night... she never called.. nothing.. She never came back." Angela said roughly crying. Before I knew it, tears were running down my cheeks, and I thanked the girls for informing me. And as soon as I sat down on my couch I cried. _What if something bad happened to her?_**

**OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOo ooOOOooo**

But today... something really didn't feel right. Just then I went to the door to fetch the paper and I opened it to look through it. The Sunday Paper was always full of fun Comics, such as the Peanuts. Then something caught my eye when I got into the national section. I got to the obituary section and immediately my heart sank.

___Isabella M. Swan, 17, of Forks, Washington, died in Port Angeles yesterday. Sh__e was born September 13th, 1987, in Forks, Washington, the daughter of Charlie Swan, who resides in Forks; and Renée Dwyer, who resides in Jacksonville, Florida, Also the step-daughter of Phil Dwyer. She was the Charlie and Renee's only child. On January 17th, 2008 she began to date Mr. Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, who survives.__Ms. Swan was a member of Forks High School._

_She is survived by her father and mother and step-father, Renée and Phil Dwyer of Jacksonville, Florida.; boyfriend and his family, Edward Cullen, his adoptive sisters Alice Cullen, and Rosalie Hale, his adoptive brothers Emmet Cullen, and Jasper Hale, and his adoptive parents Carlisle; Forks local doctor and his wife Esmé Cullen.; also Ms. Swan's friends Angela Weber, Jessica Stanley_

_Ms. Swan was preceded in death by her grandfather Geoffrey Swan, grandmothers Helen Swan and Marie Higginbotham._

___A service will be held thursday at Mt. Olympus Funeral Home in Forks, Washington. Showing will take place on Wednesday. Burial will take place at Forks Cemetery also in Forks, Washington._

As I read tears filled my eyes and I couldn't help but feel responsible. I knew that Bella's friends weren't responsible for it, but.. I shouldn't have let her go. Then I thought.. boyfriend?, still tears were heavily dripping down my cheeks and chin. She had a boyfriend? How was I going to explain this to Renée? I will I could have told Bella I loved her before she left. There was a knock on my door and there was a group of three camera men. "Can I help you?" I whimpered. Trying to contain my cries.

"Sir..." the lead camera man said. "We are truly sorry for your loss. But... um... I know it is unfair to ask you... could we take some footage of the house, get a maybe recorded video of her, a picture, and get you to say something about your daughter. So we can feature her on the news?" I was happy to know that they would do this for her, so I agreed. Holding my sadness in until they left.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOo ooOOOooo**

As they were here, I was trying to be tough, handle it like usual, but... the tears came, the whimpers of anguish, and the screams of loss filled my home. I wanted to die. Leave this planet and go to heaven, to say good-bye to my only child one last time. I had lost my best friend and my daughter. My sorrow expanded again, so I turned on the news, to see if Bella would be there, for me to see her face once again, and to my luck she was. I listened in watching intently.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOo oo**

_"Sadly yesterday night a Forks, Washington resident by the name of Isabella Swan died, due to a gang rape of four drunk teenage men," _They showed her photo that they took of her here. _"Her boyfriends sister Alice Cullen had found her body in Port Angeles still alive. As Ms. Cullen put Ms. Swan in her car to take her to her Adoptive father, who is a doctor for medical attention when she passed away there." _I cried again. And now they were interviewing Alice. And there were tears going her cheeks also.

_"Bella was like a sister to me. It's so hard to believe she is gone. We was always there for me, and it was difficult to watch her so weak and in pain... and when she died I couldn't explain the shear emotional pain. She was one that kept people happy and calm."_ Alice said. Then Edward came up. His tear were absolutely non-stop. He was stuttering and hyperventilating.

_"I-I-I, it's... it's just so hard to believe the love of my life is gone."_ I cried again, realising how much he loved her. _"Her and I would always hold hands, and she was always supportive of me, just as- as- I was for her. It... it is just really hard to believe she is gone. I know she went to heaven, and I will never love another like I love her."_ The rest of his family spoke. Then the channel faded to me.

_"It can't get any closer than a father and daughter."_ You could see my pain.. I am sure it is way worse now that Bella was being talk about on the news. Again tears streamed down my face. _"She was the sweetest thing, and my only child. My ex-wife and I are completey saddened by this. I just hope that she is ok now... and not in pain."_ They faded away from me it went back to the news reporter.

_"It's so sad. Well. We at the station send our best regards to the families of Ms. Isabella Swan. The four men have been found due to ms. Alice Cullen telling us that Isabella had described the men for she died. The four men are Tony Mcrath, Chuck Tyler, Oliver Green, and Lance Decker. If you see these men"_ Pictures were shown of the three "_Then please contact the police in Forks Washington._" I couldn't handle it anymore.. and decided I should call Renee. My pain was unstopable. I knew Bella wouldn't want me to be sad about her... and how she wanted me to go on with the rest of my life, but I couldn't find it within myself to be happy. I had let her go to port angeles.. and she died because of it.

I got up off of the couch. It was time to call Renee and Phil.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOo ooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOO OoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO**

**Renee's POV**

It was just another sunny day in Jacksonville and I was missing Bella. I was going to call her soon. Phil stayed home today to talk to Bella also. The phone rang so I picked it up and put it on speaker. "Hello, It's Renee." I heard sobbing. "Hello?"

"Renee." Charlie cried.

"Oh my God Charlie! Are you ok?" I asked. Phil's face changed to worry also. "Charlie!" I yelled. I heard a whimper again.

"She's gone Renee." I was confused.

"Who is?" There was no answer. "Charlie! Who is?"

"Bella." He cried. Immediately I broke into tears and Phil gasped.

"What do you mean by that Charlie!?"

"She died." He cried again. The tears came rougher this time.

"How!" I demanded.

"She-She, was g-g-gang raped by a group of four men in Port Angeles. She got lost walking around... and they found her." Charlie's voice was rough and filled with sorrow, as well as Phil and I's.

"Charlie! Please tell me there is going to be a funeral service." I cried.

"Yes.. on thursday. I just found out." He cried. "And the showing is on wednesday."

"Well Phil and I will be there. Don't you worry about that." I shrieked. "I am so sorry Charlie."

"I am sorry to Renee. I feel like it's my fault. I let her go to Port Angeles to hang out with friends, but they told me that she had gone to a bookstore and never came back to meet them.. I feel like it's my fault." I felt bad.

"Charlie it isn't your fault. No one could have prevented this. As your friend I love you charlie." Phil understood that Charlie and I still said "I love you" as friends for Bella. We still had a good relationship.

The tears that came were horrible. I couldn't bottle my sadness like I usually did and right now I just needed Charlie and Phil. "Charlie, do you mind if we come out tonight and stay for a little while?"

"No. You guys can stay here for as long as you want." Charlie sniffled.

"Ok.. well I will see you soon." I cried again.

"Ok, good bye Renee, good-bye Phil." I hung up then and curled into Phil, crying, screaming in sadness. How could god take her away from me? Why? She was such a bright and magnificent child. So brave, so out-going. She had a full life ahead of her.

"HOW DARE THOSE BOYS TAKE HER AWAY!" I growled in sadness. Phil was crying to. His tears landing on his arm that he used to rub my shoulder.

"I don't know baby. But what I do know is that Charlie will not let those boys get away with it. He will hunt them down." I sighed knowing that was true.

"I know.. Phil.. Do you mind coming with me?"

"No, not at all. We should all be there for her funeral." That did it and I was in tears again. Why did she have to go?

What I did know was that I would love her forever, and I would know that she was safe in heavens arms.


	4. Mike & Jessica

**Ran Out of Time 4**

**I know.. I am not really good with the sad stuff, but I hope you guys... liked it... kind of odd word to use for these next couple chapters.. anyways.. yeah.. I hope you guys.. somewhat liked reading it.**

***I do not own Twilight, but I did write this fanfiction. All credit of fanfiction goes to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Mike and Jessica ~ Mike's POV**

Yesterday night Jessica was really scared and upset. She had told me all about how Bella had not returned and how her and Angela had heard a high-pitched scream, but at first didn't think it was Bella, but Jessica told me that she had some doubt that it wasn't her considering Bella never came back.

In truth I was scared. I do have a crush on her, a _big _one. Bella is Jessica's friend also so I prayed to god that she would be ok. Jessica was on her way here to spend some time with me. To try and get the incident off of her mind, but I really couldn't think of anything else. Why would Bella go to a bookstore and never return? Did she run away and just by coincidence some one had screamed in the distance? God! Please let it be that Bella is ok. I prayed non-stop looking at the sky as I sat on my porch. The climate was unusally warm. It felt nice. As I stared into the sky I swear I saw a cloud that looked like Bella, and a cloud that looked like a hand... perhaps that was her... NO! I wouldn't think like that. She was my friend, and hopefully a future love for me. I mean.. yes.. Jessica and I are great together.. well more than great, but.. I don't know... maybe it's just my annoying boy hormones... but hey I like them.

I chuckled at myself. Just then I heard Jessica's car pull into my driveway. There was a smile on her face as I stood up picked up the paper off of the porch and we walked into my sun room. The sun-room had a loveseat, a nice sized flat screen tv, a water cooler, a table with a booth type of seat, and blinds to close out the sun if necessary. It was a really nice part of my house. "Hello Jessica." I said kissing her cheek.

"Hi Mike." She wrapped her arms around my waist. I lead Jessica over to the table with me and turned on the news. I started to open the paper when the obituary section fell out. I figured that if it fell out might as well read it with Jessica. That was a really really bad idea.. our fears seemed to be true. I folded the paper to only focus on Bella's story. It showed a recent picture of her and the story was next to the photo.

___Isabella M. Swan, 17, of Forks, Washington, died in Port Angeles yesterday. Sh__e was born September 13th, 1987, in Forks, Washington, the daughter of Charlie Swan, who resides in Forks; and Renée Dwyer, who resides in Jacksonville, Florida, Also the step-daughter of Phil Dwyer. She was the Charlie and Renee's only child. On January 17th, 2008 she began to date Mr. Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, who survives.__Ms. Swan was a member of Forks High School._

_She is survived by her father and mother and step-father, Renée and Phil Dwyer of Jacksonville, Florida.; boyfriend and his family, Edward Cullen, his adoptive sisters Alice Cullen, and Rosalie Hale, his adoptive brothers Emmet Cullen, and Jasper Hale, and his adoptive parents Carlisle; Forks local doctor and his wife Esmé Cullen.; also Ms. Swan's friends Angela Weber, Jessica Stanley_

_Ms. Swan was preceded in death by her grandfather Geoffrey Swan, grandmothers Helen Swan and Marie Higginbotham._

___A service will be held thursday at Mt. Olympus Funeral Home in Forks, Washington. Showing will take place on Wednesday. Burial will take place at Forks Cemetery also in Forks, Washington._

Immediately Jess and I began to hyperventilate. Tears came running down our cheeks and we hugged each other tightly. I sniffled roughly and looked out the window into the bright sky. Was this weather a sign.. of Bella's passing? I sent a prayer as I looked out the window. "Jessica?" I cried. She looked at me, whimpering.

"Yes?" She sniffled.

"We should say something... I know it sounds funny but... I think it is right to send a prayer for her... you want to go fir-" I looked at the news and Bella was on it. "Wait, we should do this after we see this." I said pointing to the tv. Jessica nodded. I grabbed the remote and turned up the volume and paused the tv right before they started talking about her. I walked inside for a moment. "MOM!" I called. My mom ran down the hall.

"Yes Mike?" She asked.

"Bella.. I guess is no longer coming to work." My mom looked at me confused. "Bella is on the news.. she died." I cried. My mom's eyes widened and she came into the sun room and sat on the loveseat. Jessica was crying as well as I still was. As soon as we sat down I grabbed the remote and pressed play. Jessica layed her head in the nape of my neck, her tears falling and landing on my shoulder. I gave her a tissue and then the reported started todays news broadcasts. She mentioned the weather and other things before going to Bella's story.

_"Sadly yesterday night a Forks, Washington resident by the name of Isabella Swan died, due to a gang rape of four drunk teenage men," _My mom, Jessica and I gasped. Why would a group of four men hurt her in such a horrible way? She was just a teenager. They showed a photo of Bella. _"Her boyfriends sister, Alice Cullen had found her body in Port Angeles still alive. As Ms. Cullen put Ms. Swan in her car to take her to her Adoptive father, who is a doctor for medical attention when she passed away there." _We cried again. And now they were interviewing Alice. And there were tears going her cheeks also.

_"Bella was like a sister to me. It's so hard to believe she is gone. We was always there for me, and it was difficult to watch her so weak and in pain... and when she died I couldn't explain the shear emotional pain. She was one that kept people happy and calm."_ Alice said with Jasper crying, having his arms wrapped around her shoulders. Then Edward came up. His tear were absolutely non-stop. He was stuttering and hyperventilating. I still couldn't believe they were together.

_"I-I-I, it's... it's just so hard to believe the love of my life is gone."_ I cried again, realising how much he loved her, perhaps Cullen deserved her more. This was heartbreaking. Jessica looked at me. "I have never seen any of the Cullen's cry.. this is difficult to watch." Jessica said. _"Her and I would always hold hands, and she was always supportive of me, just as- as- I was for her. It... it is just really hard to believe she is gone. I know she went to heaven, and I will never love another like I loved her."_ Then it was Emmet and Rosalie. They were ones I had definetely never seen upset, and it was weird to see it.

_"She was just so sweet." _Rosalie said. _"I mean.. of course she went out with my brother.. so we didn't always exactly get along, but when it came down to it... we were there for each other." _Then Emmet began to speak.

_"It is definetely difficult." _Emmet sniffled. _"Edward,.. well.. everyone in so much pain. She was definetely a great girl. It's... just... way to difficult. Edward is no longer the happy, excited man we knew. When he and Bella were together they were always so attached. It seemed like a whole new Edward... but now... Edward is a stone, figuartively. In all truth I miss Bella. She was a great girl, and definetely a great "sister"."_ It then went to Carlisle and Esme. Esme was speaking first. The desparation in their faces were completely heartbreaking. We couldn't handle it anymore and fast-forwarded it. It stopped at Charlie. His face was even worse... as bad as Edward's. My mom spoke up then

"I can't imagine how hard this is for Bella's parents..." I nodded in agreement. Charlie began to speak now.

_"It can't get any closer than a father and daughter."_ You could see his pain clearly.. I am sure it is way worse now that Bella was being talk about on the news. Again tears streamed down our faces in sorrow of our friends passing. _"She was the sweetest thing, and my only child. My ex-wife and I are completey saddened by this. I just hope that she is ok now... and not in pain."_ They faded away from Charlie and it went back to the news reporter.

_"It's so sad. Well. We at the station send our best regards to the families of Ms. Isabella Swan. The four men have been found due to ms. Alice Cullen telling us that Isabella had described the men for she died. The four men are Tony Mcrath, Chuck Tyler, Oliver Green, and Lance Decker. If you see these men"_ Pictures were shown of the four men. "_Then please contact the police in Forks Washington._" I immediately shut the television off. I lead Jessica to the porch outside and we sat on the porch, for some fresh air.

"Jess, mom... I think we should say a prayer... each of us. For her." I suggested. My mom looked at me and smiled.

"I agree." My mom and Jessica both said at the same time. I nodded.

"Who wants to go first?" I asked.

"I think I will." My mom said. I nodded and my mom grabbed a bag of rose petals from the cabinet. The tore open the bag and grabbed a hand full. "Bella. Free spirit. We wish you farewell. For you begin a new life.. in the heavens above." I began to cry again. My mom gentle released her handfull of flowers. My mom then handed the bag of flower petals to me. I tried to smile, but I couldn't manage.

"Mom, can You, I, Dad, and Jessica go to her showing and funeral on wednesday and thursday?"

"Of course Mike. Of course." My mom walked passed me and walked slowly inside. I could hear her searching the cabinets and turning on the water. I slowly pulled out a handle of Petals as Jessica stood by me. I felt the wind pick up and I opened the palm of my hand.

"Bella, friend of mine. I wish you the best afterlife. Because you deserve one, being such a great friend." And the wind picked up the flowers having them float slowly to the ground. Jessica took some to and said, "Bella. I am not sure... I don't want to believe you are gone... but please remember we all love you. And we will miss you." And the wind did the same thing with the flower petals she had in her hand. I looked at Jessica, kissed her gently on her flushed lips and we walked inside, feeling good about sending our friend off with a prayer as we had to explain our saddness to my father, and of course he did the prayer thing to.

Now.. what we had to do was... get ready and be prepared for Bella's showing and funeral.. and I knew that would be a tough one to handle, but for one of my best friends.. it is something i would do.

* * *

**Hey guys, sorry the saddness in these couple chapters, but I figured it would be good to know how her friends feel about this, and family. **


	5. Angela & Ben & Eric & Tyler

**Ran Out of Time 5**

***I do not own Twilight, but I did write this fanfiction. All credit of fanfiction goes to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Angela and Ben and Eric and Tyler**

**Ben's POV**

Angela was at my house with me right now, and worried as ever. As well as Eric and Tyler. Angela and Bella were pretty close... and I hoped Bella was alright. Angela told me the whole story. That Bella went to find a bookstore, never met back up with Angela and Jessica, and later they heard a scream, but they weren't sure if it was Bella... but Angela was getting worried. Tyler and Eric were worried to. We were sitting on the couch and Eric paused the tv right before the news started when I went to grab the sunday paper out of my mailbox. Today it was oddly warm and inviting outside.

I walked back in, slowly, to enjoy the nice weather. When I entered back into the house the obituary's section fell out of the paper. Everyone heard me place the paper on the table and turned their heads as I picked up the obituarys section.. and my heart sunk. A lump got caught in my throat and I started to cry. Angela was immediately out of her seat. "Ben? Babe? What's wrong?" I wanted to throw the paper away, but I figured I better answer her.

"Angela... I am so sorry." She looked confused.

"Why?" She asked.

"Bella's gone. She died last night." Immediately Angela collapsed to her knees, with her head in her hands. I got down to the floor and wrapped my arms around her. "I am so sorry honey." I said. Kissing her cheek. She cried rougher into me shirt. When I looked over I saw Eric and Tyler in tears also. I leaned down and picked Angela up and walked her over to the couch with me as I held the obituary section in my hand. I sat Angela down next me me. "I am going to find out what happened." Angela was still crying, Of course. She wouldn't ever stop crying at the loss of Bella. I then opened to the page and read it aloud.

___Isabella M. Swan, 17, of Forks, Washington, died in Port Angeles yesterday. Sh__e was born September 13th, 1987, in Forks, Washington, the daughter of Charlie Swan, who resides in Forks; and Renée Dwyer, who resides in Jacksonville, Florida, Also the step-daughter of Phil Dwyer. She was the Charlie and Renee's only child. On January 17th, 2008 she began to date Mr. Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, who survives.__Ms. Swan was a member of Forks High School._

_She is survived by her father and mother and step-father, Renée and Phil Dwyer of Jacksonville, Florida.; boyfriend and his family, Edward Cullen, his adoptive sisters Alice Cullen, and Rosalie Hale, his adoptive brothers Emmet Cullen, and Jasper Hale, and his adoptive parents Carlisle; Forks local doctor and his wife Esmé Cullen.; also Ms. Swan's friends Angela Weber, Jessica Stanley_

_Ms. Swan was preceded in death by her grandfather Geoffrey Swan, grandmothers Helen Swan and Marie Higginbotham._

___A service will be held thursday at Mt. Olympus Funeral Home in Forks, Washington. Showing will take place on Wednesday. Burial will take place at Forks Cemetery also in Forks, Washington._

Angela cried even rougher. "She was gang raped?" She asked. I nodded. And she wailed again as well as myself and my other friends. I knew that Eric and Tyler both had a crush on Bella.

"Babe?"

"Yeah?" She sniffled.

"Do you think that is why it feels nice outside? This is Bella's way of.. saying good-bye?" I asked. I felt Angela smile slightly in the nape of my neck.

"Well if so... "Bella I just want you to know that you are and always will be like a sister to me. I will you the bestest of luck in the afterlife." Angela squealed. I held Angela even closer and kissed her cheek. I grabbed the T.V. remote and turned on the news.. hoping that Bella would be on there. And she was. When Angela saw she asked me to turn it up. I turned to volume up to twenty.

_"Sadly yesterday night a Forks, Washington resident by the name of Isabella Swan died, due to a gang rape of four drunk teenage men," _Angela's eyes widened at the story of what happened. "Why would a group of four men hurt her in such a horrible way?" Angela asked. They showed a photo of Bella. _"Her boyfriends sister, Alice Cullen had found her body in Port Angeles still alive. As Ms. Cullen put Ms. Swan in her car to take her to her Adoptive father, who is a doctor for medical attention when she passed away there." _We cried again. And now they were interviewing Alice. And there were tears going her cheeks also.

_"Bella was like a sister to me. It's so hard to believe she is gone. We was always there for me, and it was difficult to watch her so weak and in pain... and when she died I couldn't explain the shear emotional pain. She was one that kept people happy and calm."_ Alice said with Jasper crying, having his arms wrapped around her shoulders. Then Edward came up. His tear were absolutely non-stop. He was stuttering and hyperventilating. I didn't know they were together, but that must of made this whole thing a lot harder on him than it was for me, or mike although this whole story was still really really sad.

_"I-I-I, it's... it's just so hard to believe the love of my life is gone."_ This was heartbreaking. Angela looked at me. "I have never seen any of the Cullen's cry." Angela said crying. _"Her and I would always hold hands, and she was always supportive of me, just as- as- I was for her. It... it is just really hard to believe she is gone. I know she went to heaven, and I will never love another like I loved her."_ Then it was Emmet and Rosalie. They were ones I had definetely never seen upset, and it was weird to see it.

_"She was just so sweet." _Rosalie said. _"I mean.. of course she went out with my brother.. so we didn't always exactly get along, but when it came down to it... we were there for each other." _Then Emmet began to speak.

_"It is definetely difficult." _Emmet sniffled. _"Edward,.. well.. everyone in so much pain. She was definetely a great girl. It's... just... way to difficult. Edward is no longer the happy, excited man we knew. When he and Bella were together they were always so attached. It seemed like a whole new Edward... but now... Edward is a stone, figuartively. In all truth I miss Bella. She was a great girl, and definetely a great "sister"."_ It then went to Carlisle and Esme. Esme was speaking first.

_"Edward. Is no longer happy. In truth he had even threatened to take his own life to be with her." _Esme said crying.

_"My son is not who he was anymore. After he found out what happened to Bella he made it clear to us that he wanted to get those men if it was the last thing he would ever do... when he began to talk about taking his own life... I had to reassure him... I told him that Bella wouldn't want him to take his life... it's"_ Carlisle was crying really rough now. "_It's just so difficult to lose someone you and your whole family cares about so much._The desparation in their faces were completely heartbreaking. Chief Swan's face was even worse... as bad as Edward's. Chief Swan began to speak now.

_"It can't get any closer than a father and daughter."_ You could see his pain clearly.. I am sure it is way worse now that Bella was being talk about on the news. Again tears streamed down our faces in sorrow of our friends passing. _"She was the sweetest thing, and my only child. My ex-wife and I are completey saddened by this. I just hope that she is ok now... and not in pain."_ They faded away from Charlie and it went back to the news reporter.

_"It's so sad. Well. We at the station send our best regards to the families of Ms. Isabella Swan. The four men have been found due to ms. Alice Cullen telling us that Isabella had described the men before she died. The four men are Tony Mcrath, Chuck Tyler, Oliver Green, and Lance Decker. If you see these men"_ Pictures were shown of the four men. "_Then please contact the police in Forks Washington._" I immediately shut the television off, and hugged Angela close. She was crying again. She grabbed a tissue and looked at my face.

"Ben?" She asked. I looked at her and saw her eyeliner running, so I whiped her tears with an extra tissue.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I am not going to rest until those murderers are jailed." She said. I pulled her closer and she put her head on my shoulder.

"Of course not. None of us will rest." I said as her tears became mine and we all cried as we went outside to sit on the grass.

"Ben, Tyler, Eric?" Angela asked threw broken tears.

"Yes?" We all asked.

"I want to go to Bella's funeral. And the showing... will you go?" She asked.

"Of course!" We all said. "She was our friend to." Angela smiled and felt the warm breeze ruffle threw her hair as we sat down in the yard. Angela looked up to the sky and closed her eyes and began to speak.

"Bella. My sister. I love you very much. I hope you can find peace.. and please if god and you can forgive me I will help Edward find those horrible people that took you away from us... just know that we all love you, very much. I wish you luck, and thank you for saying good-bye to us threw this weather." Angela smiled as another wind breeze flew around her, making her look absolutely radiant in this glorious sun-light. "And thank you for telling me you heard me." She smiled again and looked at me. I smiled at her.

"Well at least she said good-bye and let you know she heard you before she went." I wrapped my arms around her as tears still flowed down our cheeks and onto the green grass as we prayed to our beloved friend.

* * *

**Yeah, I know.. it's still sad... but hey in the next chapter it goes back to Edward, and then when the funeral come along it will be Edward, Bella, Angela, Mike, Charlie, and Renee's POV's. So those will end up being sad chapters to. Sorry for being so sad.. but hey how would you react to loosing a friend? I have been there. Lost a family friend to homocide and I will say that was one of the worst summers of my life. But.. soon you heal :) **

**Anyways... enough about me... thanks for reading.**


	6. Funeral Showing

**Ran Out of Time 6**

***I do not own Twilight, but I did write this fanfiction. All credit of fanfiction goes to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**EPOV**

Bella was sitting on the couch with me as we watched the news and Alice saw visions of Bella's family's and friend's reactions. Bella was sobbing right now at her families reactions. "Bella, love. Are you alright?"

"Yeah.." She sniffled. "I just feel horrible for lying to them.

"It's for the better thought." She nodded.

"I know." Everyone was in the room with us and Bella sat up a little and kissed my cheek. I was still shocked by her kisses.. even just being kissed on my cheek. Esme smiled.

"Its so good you have found someone Edward." Esme said with a voice full of awe. I smiled and slightly nodded my head in thanks.

"So.. are you going to be ready for wednesday? And then ready to stay with our cousins until I get there again?" I asked Bella placing my hand on her knee. Bella looked at me.

"Yes.. and... I will happily be waiting for you there." Bella smiled and cuddled close to me, wrapping her arms around my waist and rested her head on my shoulder.

Bella looked at me again after a good five minutes. "Edward?"

"Yes love?"

"I want to try my luck again with hunting... do you want to come with me?" She asked. I chuckled and stood up.

"Of Course." And we ran into the woods. This time Bella tried to control her thirst better, but was still struggling. I seemed that when she was really thirsty was when we would have to worry about her loss of control. Bella had feed on three deer, a mountain lion, and a hibernating bear. I sort of felt sorry for these animals.. but it was better than taking a human life. At that we went home. But on the way home Bella and I decided to walk. "You know Bella... I don't think I could ever full express how much I love you." Bella sighed happily and stood infront of me, blocking my way.

"Edward... You already have. And... perhaps there is or will be a way for me to pay you back later." I smiled at her and pulled her into my arms. Embracing her as passionately as I could.

"Bella?" I asked opening my eyes as I led us towards a fallen tree trunk.. like nature intended for us to sit there.

"Yes Edward?" She asked. I wondered how this would work.. Bella was stronger than I was.. at the moment... but I wanted to show her my love for her. I placed my hands on each side of her face and brought her face closer to mine.

"I wanted to try something." That was all I said. And I moved forward as Bella moved closer. I moved my hands to my lap.. not wanting her to feel forced. In all honesty... everytime I touched Bella, even simply on the hand or cheek.. there was a current that flew threw me and... it felt great. And finally after moving closer, and breathing heavily our lips touched. And that strong current grew into a grand tidal wave of passionate energy. Bella reached up and wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me intensly. I kissed back and she moved her kisses from my lips to the tip of my shoulder and I did the same. Bella and I were cleary meant to be... and that was clear. I moved my hands from my lap to Bella's hips and squeazed them tightly. I heard Bella chuckle into my parted lips as I tried to kiss rougher... and instead we moved apart and began to laugh. It was something at had my head reeling.

"Well.. that definetely was something." Bella said, laughing. I wasn't sure what was wrong with me but passion for this beautiful girl was in my mind, body, and soul. I didn't have to worry about crushing her, hurting her, we were both invincible. I smiled at that thought. I brought my hand to behind her neck and kissed her again. I moved my kisses to her neck and she lulled her head over to give me more space to do so. I was truly happy. This woman was.. my home.. I felt at home with her. It was intense. Her and I ran our fingers threw each others hair and I stopped. I heard someones thoughts and now I was throughly embarrassed. It was Emmet and Rosalie.

_Oh yeah! You go Edward! Anyways! Carlisle wants to talk to you and Bella about stuff. _I chuckled.

"Thanks Emmet!" I growled annoyingly towards him. He just guffawed and they ran back home. Bella looked at me confused. "Emmet was watching us. Damn pervert." I joked. "Anyways.. Carlisle wants us home. He wants to talk to us about some stuff." Bella laughed and it sounded like pure music. I was so happy with her. She nodded and unexpectedly leaped onto my back, clinging to me like a spider monkey.

"Take me to your leader." She said, with a huge grin on her face.

"You better hold on tight spider monkey." I said after I kissed her cheek and I ran. I had seen Star Wars before.. and I must admit it was actually pretty good... but some of the movies were not of any interest to me. I felt like a whole new Edward. Bella made me happy instead of moppy, and she made me see life in a whole new way... I couldn't ask for anyone better.

And now we walked into the house ready to face whatever Carlisle had to say. "Edward Bella... umm..."Alice said giggling... in an awkward way.

"What is it Alice?" Bella asked.

"Well... lets just say that Emmet told us about you and Edward's kiss." Jasper said chuckling.

"Emmet!" Bella growled. Emmet's eyes got wide. Her growl was playful, but also a warning, and before I could even catch her she had Emmet in her arms and tossed Emmet outside playfully. It was hysterical. They looked like two professional wrestlers and they were also having a ball. And as it looked Bella was winning. That made it even more hilarious to watch. Even Carlisle was laughing. And finally Emmet gave up. The look on his face was of disappointment in himself. Even though I should laugh at that.. it was pretty funny. Emmet hugged Bella as they laughed. It was good to see Emmet get beat for once.

"That was a good one sis." Emmet said. I walked towards Bella and pulled her into my arms.

"Was that fun love?" I asked her. She giggled.

"Yes. It was." But now... fun and games was over and Carlisle sat us down... but before Carlisle could say anything Alice spoke up.

"Now, Bella.. I will need to talk to you privately afterwards." Bella nodded and looked at Carlisle. Carlisle smiled gently at her.

"Now Bella... are you sure you are going to be ready for this?" He asked. Bella sighed and looked at him... having a an amount of despair in her expression.

"Yes... I will be ready. My parents deserve to see me one last time... even if it means at a funeral showing." Carlisle slightly nodded his head in understanding.

"Well... not just with the thirst Bella... also the emotions?" He asked.

"Carlisle. I promise you I will be ok. I will be alright. I promise."

"Ok... and well there is going to be a lot of people there tomorrow at the showing.. including ourselves... so we will have Jasper there also to help control our emotions and help you when you need it." Bella looked at Jasper and smiled.

"Thank you Jasper. You are really like the big brother I never had." Jasper grinned back at Bella, winking his one eye.

"Hey! What am I? Chopped Liver?" Emmet asked. Bella laughed.

"Of course not.. just you and I.. will probably fight a little more than we should." Bella said.

"True." Emmet admitted.

"Well... if it helps you are still a brother to me." Then Bella looked back at Carlisle.

"Is there anything else?" She asked politely.

"Not really..." Carlisle looked over at alice.

"You can talk to Bella now if you wish." Immediately Alice had Bella's hand and was dragging her upstairs.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOo ooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOO OoooOOOoooOOO**

**(Wednesday) ~ Getting Ready for the funeral showing.**

Bella was in Alice's room getting ready for today. I was in my room also getting ready... even alice suggested that we all obviously aside from Bella allow her to put a little makeup around our eyes to enhance the saddness that Jasper would help with. Alice came downstairs holding Bella's hand. And Bella looked so radiant. Alice had put her in a royal blue dress what was absolutely outstanding. Her hair was slightly wavy, Alice applied a little make-up. A pale coral pink, and a little dark and light brown, and lightly applied a rose pink blush. "Alice, I feel ridiculous." Bella said, as politely as she could seem to manage. I shook my head laughing at Bella.

"Actually Bella.." I lightly grabbed a hold of her hand and kissed it. "I think you look absolutely radiant." Bella sighed and smiled. Bella looked around the room as everyone smiled at her. Then Alice at super fast speed applied a little make-up to our eyes and when we looked in the mirror we really did look sad. It was perfect.

"Ok, so.. the music selection is done.. the photo boards are done, and Bella's favorite flowers have arrived... Let's get to the funeral home before anyone can show up." Alice said as she got everything we needed into two cases and we ran. There was already an atlantic white coffin there and the sheets in the coffin were the color of the sun. The sent of honeysuckle and orange blossoms filled the room as we set up. The guests wouldn't arrive for another hour and there was someone always on guard at the windows and doors to ensure that we would know if someone arrived early. Bella set up the photo boards... making sure photos were perfectly on the boards she wanted them to be on.

Thanks to Alice she was able to collect school photos, family photos from Charlie and Renee, and she had taken so many pictures of Bella with us, especially me, which Alice used make-up to help Bella look like she did when she was still human. And Alice had been able to sneak photos of Bella with her friends when she was human because I had a crush on her, well I still do.. but she took those pictures for me, so we were using them.

We had seperate boards for everything. A four large boards for family photos. Which contained photos of her with family members, and her in Pheonix, her swiming in a bathing suit.. almost like a bikini, but it had a bottom skirt. A large board of photos of Bella as she grew from baby to... well her false death... Bella was so adorable in each photo, and then there was a large board of photos with friends, and then four boards of Bella with us. Two of them were just Bella and I... five of them were of us kissing each other.. I chuckled at how Charlie would react to those photos.. and then there were photos of Bella and I just hanging out, snuggling on the couch, or sitting at the table "eatting" together, or there was one.. of me putting a necklace on Bella that had a the Cullen crest on it.. and she was smiling. Then the other two boards were of Bella and my whole family.

I knew that this whole thing would be difficult for Bella's family, family friends, and friends... especially her friends Angela, Mike.. even though I disliked him, and her family friend Jacob Black. I tried to erase that thought and began helping to arrange the flowers. Honeysuckle and Orange Blossom made it a pretty smell. It kind of reminded me of Bella's sense.. although to match her scent it would need freesia added to the mix. It was now an hour later and Emmet started to see people arrive... well pulling in in their cars.

"Ok, Bella I love you. Please remember to stay still and quiet. I love you very much. And I will see you later." I said as Bella climbed into the coffin. I didn't like the sight of it. Bella in a coffin. Alice demonstrated how to look and Bella matched it perfectly. Sadly she really looked dead. I just wish we didn't have to lie about our kind. And then I ran towards the restroom followed by Jasper.. to help with the emotions. I knew it would be difficult for Jasper to make all of us Cullen's emotions go sad and for us to cry venom. I was in there and I could here people being let in... by a very sad Emmet.

"Thank you for coming Mr. Weber." Esme said and when I walked out of the bathroom, tissue in hand. And I saw Charlie and Renee. I walked over to him and looked at his sad face. We cullens had signed in after Charlie and Renee.

"Hello Charlie.. Renee." I sobbed. Charlie nodded at me.

"So, your my daughters... boyfriend?" I tried a smile.

"Yes sir. My name is Edward Cullen. Look, I am really sorry about your daughter." Renee sniffled.

"And thank you Edward for being with our daughter." Renee said, patting my shoulder.

"It's just so hard." I cried. Renee and Charlie were crying when they came in.

"Yes... y. y.. yes it is." Charlie said... trying to be calm. "Edward.." Charlie sobbed.

"Yes?" I cried.

"One, thank you for being there with Bella... and second... um... I am sorry about you losing a really good girl." I tried a smile again, but I could do it. I looked over at Jasper and whispered a thank you at vampire lever. Jasper nodded. I walked back into the room.. seeing how many people had showed up for Bella. And as people signed in everyone came to Bella's parents and then me, giving their sincerest condolences and then everyone sat down for a small ceremony full of words from family, friends, etc. And then the ceremony started.

* * *

And now as everyone left I walked up to Charlie. "Hello Charlie." I said sniffling again.

"Hello Edward."

"Um.. I wanted to let you know how much I cared for and loved your daughter." Charlie smiled at me in return.

"Thank you Edward. Really." I smiled and nodded. "It's just I know Bella went to heaven. I know she did." Charlie prayed.

"I don't have a doubt in my mind that she did. But, Charlie... um... my father got a job transfer and we have to move. I am severly sorry. I don't want to leave. Not at all, but you know... I don't have much choice in that." Charlie nodded his head.

"Well at least Bella knew that you came to her funeral. And thank you for being here for her." He cried. I shook Charlie and Renee's hands. And now after everyone left Bella was alive again and we were heading home for Bella to leave tonight to go stay with our cousin's in Denali.

* * *

**Ok, so... let's see how everyone interpreted the showing. So.. that means what Charlie, Renee, Phil, Angela, Jessica, Mike, Eric, and Tyler.**


	7. Showing

**Ran Out of Time 7**

**Ok, so is everyone ready for one more sad chapter? Well... the sad chapter is almost over. Anyways, I hope you guys and gals can enjoy this chapter. Using Bella's father, mother, and one of her friends POV's on the showing.**

***I do not own Twilight, but I did write this fanfiction. So, as usual all credit of the Twilight Saga goes to the brilliant Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Charlie's POV**

Renee, Phil, and I were getting ready for the showing of Bella's... funeral.. It was difficult to talk about. Phil and I were in suits and Renee wore a dark, dark purple with white flowers in her hair. She didn't put any make-up on. Probably a good thing.

When we got to the funeral home... I didn't see the man Edward anywhere until he came out of the bathroom, tears streaming down his face. He was completely grief-stricken. Just like us.

"Hello Charlie.. Renee." He sobbed. I nodded my head sadly at him.

"So, your my daughters... boyfriend?" I asked him.

"Yes sir. My name is Edward Cullen. Look, I am really sorry about your daughter." Renee sniffled.

"And thank you Edward for being with our daughter." Renee said, patting his shoulder.

"It's just so hard." Edward cried. "Being without her... we was my world... and I want you to know that." Renee and Charlie were crying when they came in.

"Yes... y. y.. yes it is. And thank for for saying that." I said... trying to hold myself together. "Edward.." I sobbed.

"Yes?" Edward Cullen cried.

"One, thank you for being there with Bella... and second... um... I am sorry about you losing a really good girl." Edward nodded and led us to where the showing room was. And as soon as we saw Bella in the coffin that was the end of our control. We balled and there was the availability to write on little card to Bella and place them in the coffin with her. I wanted to, and so did Renee and Phil. We each grabbed a piece of paper and I began to write.

As soon as I was done I folded the card, and so did Renee and Phil. We walked towards the coffin an I let Renee be first. She cried and looked at Bella. "I miss you so much sweetie. Just know that mom loves you very much." She placed her hand on the side of Bella's face and kissed her cheek. "I love you very much." I was my turn now. And when I walked up to the coffin I lost it. I could see the changes, so something tells me those boys beat her bad enough that a doctor had to fix some features before the showing. I cried and my tears were heavy and streaming down my face.

"Oh my Bella. I love you very much Bells. I am so sorry.. that you couldn't have a full chance at life... I am so sorry... but I promise this.. that I will catch those men that took your life. I will look until I die." I kissed her cheek, which felt super cold, and that made this worse. I couldn't handle this anymore.

I next walked over to the photos and first looked at the ones of Bella growing up, which was where Edward was, smiling and crying at each photo. "Bella was such a cute kid." Edward said to me.

"Thank you Edward."

"You're welcome. It's just so hard to believe she is gone, Edward said as we moved down the row of poster boards with glued pictures. We stopped at the photos of Edward and Bella together. Edward cried roughly again. I looked at each photo observantly. I found three where they were kissing each other. I smiled at my daughters happiness with Edward Cullen.

"Edward."

"Yes sir?" He sobbed.

"Thank you for making my daughters life here a good one. I am glad she had you." Edward smiled and reached to shake my hand, but instead I went for a hug. He deserved that. And.. then truthfully the showing went by in a blur, due to my sadness.

* * *

**Renee's POV**

As soon as we arrived to the funeral home I about lost my insanity. And as soon as I saw my baby... in that coffin I cried. I couldn't handle it. My heart raced, and my sadness raged on. I walked over to the photo boards after writing a note for her that I put in her coffin.

I walked by the photo boards and smiled, as I remembered some of these moments like when we went to maine and "The Snake Pit." I didn't think I could handle much more of this. And then I passed by the photos of Bella and Edward... some of them were of them at a beach together.. it looked like la push beach. And three of them had Edward and Bella kissing. I noticed Edward staring at the photos of them together. "How close were you and Bella Edward?" I asked.

"We were very close Renee. So close even... we were talking about getting married someday... but now... I guess that's not possible." Edward cried. "I just want you to know Renee that Bella and I loved each other very, very much." He cried again. Tears streamed down my face.

"I see that.. and I am glad you were there for her. Edward.. we love you very much." Renee said as she lightly kissed my cheek. "Thank you for making her happy." Edward nodded and walked away. And now... then.. i couldn't handle it anymore so everything seemed like a total blur after the ceremony ended. I cried... at the thought of Bella being buried tomorrow. I just couldn't help but think why someone would hurt and innocent teenage girl... I just pray that she was ok. Praying that her trip to heaven would be safe.

* * *

**Mike's POV**

Jessica, my mom, my dad, and I headed to the funeral and found Angela, Ben, Eric, and Tyler here. "Hello guys," I said as we approached them. Angela was crying as well as all of us.

"Hi Mike." Angela cried. In truth Angela and Jessica felt horrible about it considering Bella was with them before she disappeared... and well died. We looked at each other, and wiped out tear covered cheeks. "We should go in." And we all entered. And as soon as we saw the coffin we gasped. In truth the reality of Bella's death hadn't sunk in, but now... I think it really did. We found Chief Swan standing next to a woman.. that kind of looked like Bella.. that must be her mother. We walked up to them and shook their hands. "Chief Swan, Bella's mom.. I am so sorry for your loss. You must miss her." Angela said.

"Of Course. One hundred percent. I am sure you do to. I am Renee, Bella's mom."

"Yes, we all were pretty close to Bella." Renee cried again and we walked over Edward Cullen we all said our condolences to him to before we approached the coffin. We gasped at the changes of her face... she was more beautiful. Way more beautiful than before. Like she was beautiful when I met her, and now.. her beauty was enhanced. Maybe the injuries were really bad to the point of her needing to be fixed by the doctors. "God! It's hard to believe she won't be coming to school anymore. She was so sweet. My best friend." Angela said. We all nodded and wrote notes which were placed inside of her casket. Angela and Jessica pulled something out of their purses though. Angela pulled out new copies of Romeo and Juliet and Withering Heights. Bella's two favorite books. And Jessica pulled out a shell necklace and put it in the casket. With her. I was having a hard time accepting that my crush was gone... but I guess life has a cruel sense of what is cool and bad.

After the showing Jessica, Angela, Ben, Eric, and Tyler grouped with me to my house and we watched the news report, just so we could all see Bella's face again, not wanting to accept that she was gone forever.

* * *

**Ok, so this should be the last chapter of sad ness, because I kind of want to skip over the funeral.. I think it's just a little to much sad for me to keep going on. Sorry Guys and girls. **

**Anyways, I hope you all liked it.**


	8. Happiness Is Found In The Biggest Place

**Ran Out of Time 8**

***Ok, now that we are almost all done with all the sadness... for now we go on to Bella's new life. I mean of course... I am going to start with Bella on the way back to the Cullen house. But anyways.. I hope you all enjoy this.**

**P.S. HAPPY EASTER!**

***I do not own Twilight, but I did write this fanfiction. As usual all credit of the Twilight Saga goes to the brilliant Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**EPOV "On the way home from the showing"**

We were done packing up and we were on our way home now. Bella climbed out of the coffin and into my lap, and sobbed. "Bella, love. I am sorry." I told her. She sighed in despair.

"I know you are. It's alright... it's just going to take me a little time to get used to the fact that I won't ever see my family again." I nodded and kissed her forehead.

"And for that I am sorry."

"Edward, you shouldn't be. It's truly alright. You didn't kill me. You saved me from death, but those damn four teenagers are what killed me, and I know that my father won't stop until those men are caught. I think that once they are jailed my father will be able to move on. You know... I wish that there was a vampire with the power to give me the power to go in each of their dreams... to tell them they can move on and that I love them. So they can know I am ok." Bella said and Carlisle smiled.

"Carlisle?" Esme asked.

"Well Bella, you are in luck." Bella's brows furrowed in confusion.

"What do you mean Carlisle?" Bella asked.

"What I mean is that I have a vampire friend from way back that I am still in contact with... perhaps I could call him and have in meet us when we are with the Denali's and he can help you. He has the power to allow vampires that ability to say good-bye to people in their dreams." Bella smiled and hugged Carlisle from behind.

"Thank you very much." She said. Carlisle's grin when wide.

"I am glad I could help." Bella seemed much more at ease. And I wrapped my arms around her on the rest of the way home. When we pulled in the driveway, Bella ran inside and came back out with a plastic bag. She leaped gracefully into the back window and leaped back out. I watched her intently. She was so graceful and beautiful.

"Bella." Gasped.

"What?" Bella chuckled lightly. My entire family watched her.

"That was really graceful love, how you jumped into the window and back out, not a single struggle. That was amazing." I said kissing her on the cheek and then eyeing the bag. "What did you need a bag for?" I asked.

"Well... I collected everything out of the coffin that people placed in it. I figured might as well read the notes." I nodded at her.

"Well.. I would like to be there when you read them." I said to her.

"Of course, we all would?" Carlisle said as both a statement and question. "For support." Bella smiled.

"That is very kind of you all."

"Well we are your family Bella, we are here for you." I said to her, hugging her close.

"Thank you." I kissed her cheek and we all sat in the living room. Bella sat inbetween Jasper and I. First pulling out the gifts that had been put in the coffin. Angela had placed Bella's two favorite books in the Bella's coffin, Romeo and Juliet, and Withering Heights. Bella smiled that. "She definetely knows me." And then Bella found Angela's note in the wither heights book. And Bella read it out loud. "It reads,

_Dear Bella, _

_Bella though we have only known each other a short amount of time just know that I miss you dearly. You were a great friend. And just between us... better than Jessica. _

_You were so sweet and you cared. I am sad to see you have gone, but... I know that you have to be at the golden gates of heaven an I wish you a great adventure up in heaven. _

_I will pray about you everynight, and perhaps... see you again, with us going to a shop or store with Jess... and I will smile, knowing you are in a way better place._

_I will miss you dearly. Enjoy these books were you are._

_Farewell,_

_Angela."_

Bella smiled and a tear of venom trickled down her cheek. I whiped it away with my finger. "It's ok love." I said to her. Bella nodded at me and pulled out another. "This one is from Mike." She chuckled. I did also.

_Dear Bella,_

_Bella... in truth.. I should be honest with you. _

_Even though you are no longer here, I figured I should tell you about the crush I had on you ever since you arrived._

_ But, I saw Edward when I came to the showing. _

_I must say, well I looked at the photos I saw how happy you were with him. _

_And, I am glad that you and I could be the friends we were._

_Good luck in the after life Bella. I will miss you dearly. _

_Perhaps we will see each other in the dream world. And still be the great friends we were._

_Good-bye,_

_Mike._

I was glad Mike saw that. And Bella reached her hand in the bag again... but first Emmet said something. "Bella. I am happy you are a part of this family. You are a great person and it seems that those people definetely love you." Bella smiled and unfolded the note. Her mouth dropped and it was from Charlie. I felt bad again, and hugged her as she opened the note.

_My Baby, _

_Bella, first off, I just want to say... you look beautiful... and I miss you. _

_I seriously don't know how I am going to live without you. _

_You were the greatest daughter a father could ask for. _

_A__nd to have you gone breaks my heart into thousands of pieces. _

_And I promise you, I will find the men that did this. _

_They will pay for what they did. __So you didn't die in vain. _

_You were the most important thing in my world Bella. _

_I will miss you very much. _

_But as you walk amoung the streets of gold remember, _

_Daddy loves you very much. _

_Love forever,_

_Your father,_

_Charlie._

Bella sobbed after she read the note and pulled out a photo Charlie had placed in there of him and Bella and found Renee's note. She breathed deeply for a moment before reading.

_My little girl,_

_I am so sorry Bella._

_You deserved a fuller life than this. You were a bright child with a bright future._

_Those men will pay. If not found before they die they will most likely burn in hell._

_I miss you dearly. And so does Phil. He said for me to tell you hello for him._

_I know that you are going some where good.. because you are good._

_I love you so very, very much. Don't ever forget that. _

_You were my baby and I know that you would be happier if I moved on with the rest of my life,_

_But... I don't think I can move on._

_Of course I will live... but you will always be what's on my mind aside from Phil. _

_I saw Edward and I saw his love for you. And I don't think he will move on either. Because we all love you._

_Good-bye baby. I won't ever forget you._

_Love,_

_Your mother, Renee._

There was also a photo in there of Renee and Bella. Bella sobbed leaning her head into my chest and kissed my cheek. "I love you Edward. I love all of you. And I am also glad to be a part of this family." I smiled and hugged her close.

"And I am glad to have you." I said. There was a knock on the door. Alice closed her eyes and informed us it was the Denali Clan coming to take Bella to their home in Alaska.

"Ok, just one second." Bella ran upstairs packed a bag, and walked up to me. "I will see you soon." I smiled and pulled her close.

"And I will definetely call you every day. I love you." I brought my lips to hers and then I let her do, seeing her off. And... I felt alone. Carlisle came up to me, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"She will be alright Edward. You will talk and see her soon." I nodded and ran upstairs... walked onto the balcony and looked into the stars. I than thought of my mother... was she watching over me? The stars were shining so brightly. Alice called to my mind and said that Bella's friends Mike and Angela and Bella's parents and step-father were also looking in to the stars. She told me that they noticed the brightness and thought made it was a farewell from Bella thanking them for her great life. She showed me the vision. I say Bella's parents looking at the stars and smiling. Renee and Charlie were holding hands like friends would and waved at the sky mouthing "good-bye my baby Bella, we love you.." And her friends were releasing rose petals into the night air waving at the stars, saying "Good bye Bella. We will miss you."

A tear of venom slowing flowed down my cheek at how much her friends and family loved her. She definetely should do the dream thing for them. Definetely. I thanked Alice mentally for that and looked up at the sky. Still wondering if my mother was watching... I figured I would pray to her. See if she could help me. "Mom... I am not sure if you are watching but... if you are than you know about everything today. And you know that my loves parents and friends are looking at the sky. Could you if you can... make a heart in the stars for them. So it's clear... and I don't know... a way for them to know Bella's thinking about them. And... if you could please watch over her with our cousins the Denali's. I love you mom. Very much. Amen."

And I was astonished with that I saw next! The stars formed a heart in the night sky, and it was very clear. And with the stars the way they were it looked like it said, "Thank you for everything" in the stars. I looked at the sky and mouthed a thank you to my mother. And Alice sent me a new vision. It showed her parents and friends still looking at the sky after they waved good-bye and they gasped as a heart formed before their very eyes and they saw the stars for "thank you for everything." Her friends and family smiled and cried. And her parents whispered "Good-bye our sweet little girl." And her friends whispered, "Good-bye our dearest friend."

I looked at the sky as I heard a nightingale sing it's song of night. And I smiled, sighing happily.. knowing I could help the people Bella cared about the most, and the fact that now I knew.. my mother was truly watching over me.

* * *

**Ok. Thanks for reading. The sadness is gone for now until I get to the dream chapters. Anyways... I hope you all liked this chapter. Please review. I would surely appreciate it. **


	9. Alaska

**Ran Out of Time 9**

***I do not own Twilight, but I did write this fanfiction. All credit of the Twilight Saga goes to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**EPOV**

I was dying... figuratively speaking. The funeral was almost a week ago and I hadn't seen Bella since then. Alice always kept me informed on what was going on, what she was doing... and now... we were going to finally.

I had said my last good-byes to Charlie and Renee. Telling them that my father had gotten a job transfer, which he did ask for and got excepted. Before I left Charlie's house Charlie gave me a nice hug, "Again, thank you Edward for being here and in her life." I nodded and sniffled.

"And.. Edward... I think... Bella will always be with you. A lot of the time with you. She loved you and I don't think she will leave your side." Renee said crying a little.

"Thank you. I will miss you both so much." I hugged them and got into my volvo. I drove back to our old home.. and wished we could stay. I loved this house... and so did my family. But we would come back. We always did... after another probably seventy years we would return. The people we knew would be gone, and some of them would probably have moved away.

Alice was always keeping me informed on how Bella was doing. The Denali's were being very good to her, Bella told me this when I called her last night. She was sounded so happy and sad at the same time, and now.. we were on our way there now. And.. this time we were taking a plane and out stuff was being shipped in a large, special "fragile" U-Haul truck. And... again as usual... Bella was the only thing on my mind.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOo ooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO**

We had just gotten off of the plane and got in rental van because our cars were being shipped as well. Carlisle had purchased a nice house out here... somewhat similar, but different. It was tall... had just as many rooms, but the rooms were large, the closets were large.. Alice loved that. And the garage was large. We parked the cars and unpacked everything. It was just as secluded as the Denali's home.. but just a little further away. There house was in running distance from ours, but it was still far enough to where we would have our own privacy. Bella was still with the Denali's and we were going to run there and get her. When we ran there. We all got there at the same time and I looked into the window to find that Bella was upstairs packing. I whistled and everyone heard us, running out.

Bella ran out the fastest, bumping into me and knocking me down into the snow, her falling down with me. Bella and I started laughing. Including everyone around us. Bella clung to me and I managed to get back up while she unwillingly stood up. Emmet laughed and fist bumped Bella. "Wow! Great job sis! Knocked him on his ass." Bella laughed and I scowled at Emmet. Bella mock punched him in the shoulder and walked over to me, wrapping her arms around me. "I missed you so much." I smiled and kissed her cheek.

"I missed you to... It was hard to be without you." I said. Bella sighed happily and layed her lips on mine. The kiss was desired.. I loved it and the feel of her lips on mine sent me into happiness that I was with her again now. "I am never leaving you again." I said after our kiss and I hugged her close.

"And I won't ever leave you either." I heard the awe from everyone except Emmet... of course he seeing this as a snappy moment. I kissed her again and Carlisle chuckled. I was a little embarrassed.

I had totally forgot they were there. I looked at Carlisle who was smiling at us. "So.. I was curious Bella if you are still interested in the dream idea for your friends and family." Bella smiled and nodded at Carlisle. Carlisle nodded and pulled out his phone and began to talk to his friend. I hoped Carlisle's friend would do this for Bella. "Bella." Carlisle said.

"Yes?"

"He said he will do it. He is going to be here tomorrow night and he said there is a eight minute time limit for each person... so that should give you enough time to say hi, say what you need to say to them, how much you love them, help them move on and say good-bye the best that you can." Bella nodded in joy as tomorrow night, she would be able to say good-bye to her family.. the right way.

* * *

**Ok, I know this chapter is short, but hey.. it was good right? Please review ;)**


	10. Sweet Dreams

**Ran Out of Time 10**

**Excited? LOL I was excited to write this.. so without further a do... chapter 10.**

***I do not own Twilight, but I did write this fanfiction. All credit of Twilight goes to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**EPOV**

Last night, and today went by slowly and Carlisle's friend arrived. "Hello." He said with a french accent. "My name is Maveric Pallent. And you must be Bella I presume?" He asked Bella, taking her hand in his.

"Yes.." Bella said nodding at him.

"Well.. I must say... you are very special girl to be with this family. Very special.. and so special in fact that I have agreed to work my power on you.. for you." Bella smiled and Maveric kissed her on the cheek.. the french custom when meeting someone. "Well... Who all are you wanting to go to?" He asked.

"My mom, father, My friends.. Angela, and Mike." Bella said.

"Ok, I hope the eight minutes are enough. That's the longest I can keep it open... what kind of image do you want to show them before you speak to them?" I thought of an idea for Bella.

"Bella why don't you have it where you are standing in the middle of a glorious meadow? Full of honeysuckle, fressia, and bleeding hearts? You are dressed in white with glorious white wings? And you are surrounded by a beautiful orange light which fades as you look towards them and skip or walk towards them and let them speak first? Like them asking if that was you.. and when you are finished you can hug them quickly and fly away with your wings and tell them you love them." I suggested. Bella's eyes grew wide.

"Great idea." She looked at Maveric. "Is that possible?" She asked.

"Absolutely. Now.. Bella I am going to make a portal in the side of the room, you must walk in and then you can go in their dreams... the portal will re-open when you are finished. The dreams are in order as Your father Charlie, then your mother Renee, then Mike, and then Angela. Now give everyone your hugs or whatever you do and I will keep them posted on how you are in the portal." Bella nodded and everyone first and then came to me.

"I will see you when I return. I love you very much. I shall be back soon." Bella said as she kissed me quickly but passionately and then walked upstairs quickly to find a white dress. Alice helpped her. When Bella came back her dress was extragent. **(Link for dress on my profile.) **It was flowy and very white. Alice had put a little glitter around Bella's eyes. And she was perfect. All she needed now was brown contacts. And we were good. Bella hugged me again once more and walked towards the portal. "See you soon." She said and she entered the portal. He closed the portal and told us he was going to keep tabs on her.

And Carlisle placed a hand on my shoulder to reassure me.

* * *

**Charlie's Dream**

**I was walking into a great wide meadow full of all kinds of beautiful looking and smelling flowers. I looked around wondering where I was. And.. my heart sank as I saw my... my daughter.**

**I stared... not moving my gaze.. The wind was blowing in her hair and she just looked so at peace.**

**"Bella?" I whispered. She turned her head towards me and she looked just like she did at the funeral, so beautiful. She was wearing a bright white dress, and she had huge white wings.. and a glorious orange light around her.**

**She turned her whole body and skipped towards me. I was still at shock of it.**

**"Hello Dad." To hear her voice was like a miracle after burying her ten days ago.**

**"Bella? How?" I cried.**

**"Dad... I know this is a lot to handle.. my death and all... but, I am safe now... I am safe, and happy.. it's so peaceful here in my personal meadow."**

**"How did I get here?" I asked her.**

**"Lets just say a good man allowed me to say good-bye to you.. threw a dream." I smiled and thanked god.. at least that's who I thought it was.**

**"I am happy daddy. I love you so much... and There is a lot that I would do for you to see me alive once more... but I need you to... not forget me.. cause I know you would never do that and I would never ask you to do that. But.. I need you to move on. You have a life ahead of you. A long one.. and I want you to know I love you very much... but I need you to move on." She said.**

**"I love you to... and yes my baby I would love to see you alive again, but how do I move on.. You were my biggest achievement." I said.**

**"Daddy..." She walked towards me and placed a loving hand on my shoulder and she kissed my cheek. "It's just something you need to do.. for your health... I am sorry to leave you so abruptly... I truly am." I was in disbelief.**

**"Bella, it wasn't your fault... those damn boys will get what they deserve." Bella chuckled and looked into the sky as the sun reflected off of her eyes and her tears shined as they fell from her cheek.**

**"I am sure you will get them.. You always get your suspect..." She kissed me on the cheek again. And began to walk backwards into the sun light, fading slightly. **

**"No! Please Bella stay with me."**

**"Daddy... I need to go... just know your baby loves you very much, and will always be watching over you." She winked and I smiled and cried at the same time.**

**"And always know, daddy loves you very much and hopes that your walk amoung the golden streets is a safe one... I love you very much." I cried.**

**"And I love you daddy..." And she spread out her wings, which were wide and they sparkled in the sunlight, and she was in the air, flying into the sun. "Have a great rest of your life. I love you very much!" And she was gone... I stood in the meadow and it slowly faded as I sat up quickly and cried... I was awake now.. I didn't want to be. **

**I reached towards my nightstand for a tissue but I felt something else.. I looked over and it was a shimmering white feather and a note next to it. **

_I love you so much, my one and only, daddy._

_~Your angel from the heavens above,_

_Bella._

**I looked into the sky and smiled.. now happy that I knew my daughter was safe and sound.**

* * *

**Renee's Dream**

**I was wearing a cardigan sweater and brown jeans, walking into a meadow full of all kinds of flowersm, roses, Fressia, Honeysuckle, Orange Blossoms, and bleeding-hearts. I looked around and.. I saw my... my daughter.**

**I stared... The wind was blew threw her hair and she looked peaceful.**

**"Bella, baby?" I whispered. She turned her head towards me. She was wearing a Atlantic white dress, and she had huge white wings.. and a glorious sun orange light around her.**

**She turned her whole body and skipped towards me. She reminded me**

**"Hello Mom." Her voice now was different.. almost like.. like the sound of wind chimes.**

**"Bella? How did I get here?" I asked, crying at seeing her..**

**"Mom... I am safe, and happy.. it's so peaceful here in my personal meadow."**

**"Where is this meadow?" I asked her.**

**"Lets just say a good man allowed me to say good-bye to you.. threw a dream in my place of eternal life.." I smiled, at least she was safe now.**

**"I am happy mommy. I love you so much... I need you to... not forget me.. I need you to move on. You have a life ahead of you." She said.**

**"I love you to... Bella.. I just can't possibly move on." I said.**

**"Mommy..." She walked towards me. "It's just something you need to do. I am sorry to leave you so abruptly." I was in disbelief.**

**"Bella, it wasn't your fault... your father will make sure those boys are punished.." I said angrily. Bella smiled. and looked into the sky as the sun reflected off of her eyes and her tears shined as they fell from her cheek, **

**"I am sure he will. He wouldn't let them get away with murdering other women."****She began to walk backwards into the sun light, fading slightly. **

**"No! Please Bella... please don't go!" I bawled.**

**"Mom." She hugged me close and I could smell her perfume on her. I was good to hug my daughter. "I need to go... just know that I love you and I will always be watching over you." She winked and I smiled and cried at the same time.**

**"And always know, that the woman who gave birth to you loves you very much and will always love you." I tried to smile for her..**

**"See.. just smile when you think of me... Tell Phil I said hello, and I love him also. I love you mommy..." And she spread out her wings, they glimmered in the bright sunlight, and she was flying into the sun. "Have a great rest of your life. I love you very much!" And she was gone... I stood in the meadow and it slowly faded as I sat up quickly and cried... I was awake now.. I didn't want to be. Phil woke when I did. **

**"Renee? What's wrong?!"**

**"Bella." I gasped.**

**"What?" Phil said, he was confused.**

**"Bella... came to me.. in my dream. She told me that she was safe and she needed us to move on from the pain.. she told me to tell you she loves us both." Phil smiled at me and hugged me. **

**I looked towards my nightstand and saw something.. I reached over and picked it up. It was a shimmering white feather and a note next to it. **

_"I love you so much, my one and only mommy _

_~Your Angel from above, _

_Bella." _

**I was happy now... that I knew my daughter was safe and at peace.**

* * *

**Mike's Dream.**

**I was walking around... going hiking like usual when I came to a giant meadow and saw Bella. This was strangly odd. Bella was buried ten days ago, I couldn't be seeing her now? Could I? What this a dream? I couldn't believe my eyes... She was stunning. Her dress was a glorious white. And her wings shined in the magnificient sunlight. The meadow was pretty to. Bella was leaning up against a tree and turned her head towards me. She giggled and skipped towards me and flew around me landing gracefully back on her bare feet.**

**"Hello Mike." She said. Her voice sang, the pretty song of the swans. **

**"Bella? How?" I asked.**

**"Let's just say that god has allowed to me to say goodbye to you the right way... good-bye Mike.. it was good to be your friend while it lasted. Just know that I will be watching over you."**

**I smiled and reached to hug her. Bella complied by giving me a friendly hug while I cried.**

**"Mike, don't worry.. It's quite peaceful here. I can watch over anyone I like. At any time. And I will make sure you and Jessica are together, because from what I gather... you and Jessica are destined to be together. Live your life... and find your way to move on so you and Jess can truly be happy. And please.. if you could pass this on to her. It would mean a lot to me." I nodded and a silent tear streaked quickly down my cheek.**

**"Please, Mike.. don't have tears for me... I will always be around." Bella winked and took flight, flying towards the sun. I heard her yell to me as she got closer to it. "Live your life! Good-bye my friend... I will never forget you. Sweet dreams now and forever." And she vanished into a cloud of glittering mist towards the sun.. and it felt good to know she was happy where she was. **

**"I won't ever forget you either." I whispered in my sleep, which woke me from my sleep. And I called Jessica with the information I just had and the message I was to give her. I looked to the side and found a jar of honeysuckle petals and beside it was a note. **

_Dear Mike,_

_I hope you can move on... And again.. live your life to the best of your ability._

_Good-bye my friend._

_I won't ever forget you._

_Your Friend Forever,_

_Bella. _

**And I was happy... just.. well.. just happy.**

* * *

**Angela's Dream**

**I was finding my way threw the bushes and vines to find myself in a meadow. It was a glorious one at that. Full of the great smells of Honeysuckle, and Roses... and the sun that showed was spectacular. I haven't felt this happy since before... before Bella died... Bella was a great friend to me and it hurt to know she was gone. I slightly felt responsible for her death.. letting her wonder around Port Angeles by herself. **

**I looked around and found Bella skipping into the field.. I gasped... she was skipping towards the trees and she leaned her back against the big Cherry Wood tree. We buried her ten days ago... how is this possible? Was I dreaming? I smiled.. glad I could see my best friend again. I sighed happily and just watched her. The wind blew threw her shiny dark caramel hair.. she just looked so at peace. **

**"Bella?" I asked. Her head turned towards me and she smiled, giggling as she skipped the rest of the way towards me. **

**"Hello Angela." Bella sang. "How are you?"**

**"I am good Bella... I miss you..." I looked around me at the beautiful silhouette of flowers and trees and the glorious light that outlined her. "How.. How did I get here Bella?"**

**"Let's just say... god exists.. and he has allowed me to visit you in your dreams one last time... to say good-bye the right way." I chuckled sadly, trying to put on a smile. "But... Angela... There is something I need you to do for me before I leave." I didn't want her to leave.. but I knew she would be by my side... and be at the side of her loved ones. **

**"What is it?" I asked.**

**"I need you to know that I am safe here.. I am ok now, and I will always be thinking of you and my loved ones.. you were a great friend Angela.. and I... I couldn't have asked for a better friend... and please.. don't feel guilt... it wasn't your fault... it was the men.. and you shouldn't feel guilt for my death... Also.. I need you to try and move on.. for me... live on with your life... be happy, but please don't forget me." Bella asked me. I would try to move on for her.. even though I didn't want to. **

**"I will." I cried. **

**"Good..." Bella sighed happily. "Then.. my job is fulfilled... I have done what I need to.. and I will live in my personal sanctuary for all eternity." I cried again.**

**"I just don't want to let go of my best friend." I said smiling at her.**

**"You won't be letting me go.. just going on with your own life... please pass on my message to Eric, Ben, and Tyler?" Bella asked. I nodded and Bella turned towards the sun and smiled at me. "It's time for me to go and you to head back home... Angela.. just know that as your friend I love you.. and just... live a happy life." Bella hugged me and turned towards the sun and took off into flight leaving with a wave good-bye and turning into a golden mist..**

**"Good-bye Bella... I will miss you... forever." And then I woke up. Gasping for air, crying for the loss of my friend.. and I knew Bella had come to me... it was really her talking to me. And I was happy. Happier than I had been in a long time. I was happy to know that I could now be in peace now that I was no longer feeling guilty for her death.**

**And then I called Eric, Ben, and Tyler... and each were surprised by my tale.**

* * *

**EPOV**

I was getting worried now. Bella had been gone for over a half hour. I was being reassured that she was ok... and their assurances helped me to last until Bella came out of the portal. She looked so exhausted. I went to her side to help her to the couch.. Bella looked like she had been crying.

"Bella... Love? Are you alright?" I asked... I was completely worried right now. She looked up and smiled at me, brought her arms around my neck and I wrapped my arms around her waist, spinning her in a circle once.

"I feel good now.. knowing that I could let them say good-bye to me one last time." Bella looked over at Maveric. "And thank you.. for helping me."

"You are very welcome my dear.." Maveric said after he kissed Bella's cheek. "I guess it's time for me to head back home... thank you for your hospitality. And I hope to come visit on a better occasion.. so long Carlisle. I will see you in the future."

"See you later Maveric." Esme said. Maveric nodded and got into his car and he was gone... All I could do was look at Bella now.. her beauty in the outfit she was in was completely amazing and I was glad she could be in peace now.. and hopefully forever, and definetely we will be together forever.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I bid you all a good night ;) I going to a friends concert tomorrow so I will update on a later, but soon date. Please Review!**


	11. Sweet & Funny Moments

**Ran Out of Time 12**

***I do not own Twilight, but I did write this fanfiction.. All credit of the Twilight Saga goes to the brilliant Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

_**Previous Chapter**_

**... All I could do was look at Bella now.. her beauty in the outfit she was in was completely amazing and I was glad she could be in peace now.. and hopefully forever, and definetely we will be together forever.**

* * *

**EPOV**

Bella and I stood there in each others arms for an long time.. so long in fact that my family decided to go hunt to give Bella and I the weekend alone. They were going to hunt in northern Canada. When they left my head felt so empty. My head felt completely at peace... there were no thoughts in it and it felt nice to have my own thoughts in my head for once. "Bella, I love you. I really, really do... I don't know what I would have done if I hadn't gotten to you in time." I sighed. Bella looked at me, cupping her hand on my right cheek. She got up on her tip toes and touched her lips to mine.

The feel of her lips against mine was completely amazing. I was completely happy she loved me, just the same way I loved her. And she stopped kissing me, resting her head on my shoulder. "Edward, You have no idea how happy I am to be there, with you. And.. I think that if I had died.. I would have followed you everywhere." I chuckled and hugged her close.

"You know.. with you in this white dress we could probably get married." I joked. Bella chuckled and kissed my cheek.

"But I am only seventeen... lets wait at least two more years before we marry.. I will be nineteen then... and... we can finally experience what the results of true love will be." I liked that thought.

"I agree." I said sweeping her into my arms. "I love you Bella."

"I love you to." She wrapped her arms around me a little tighter. "Hey, I will be right back." She let go and ran upstairs and came back down with a CD.

"Bella?" I asked. She tsked at me and I laughed. She placed the CD in the player and skipped to track seven and pressed play. And it was Claire De Lune. I smiled. This was my favorite. She came back over to me, and tried to wrap her arms around me, but I took ahold of her arms and put us in a position of dancing.

"Are you serious?" She asked me.

"What?" I asked, slightly confused.

"I can't dance..." She looked at me, a crooked smile creeped its way onto my face.

"Well... it's never to late to learn." I said smiling at her. She giggled as I brought her into my arms and picked her up spinning her in a complete circle. And we began to waltz.

The dance was... graceful and totally natural. It was as if my hand were the puzzle pieces to her hand and waist.

And we kissed frequently. The silkiness of her coral pink lips was like moving your hands over the world's best silk. Her tongue would often beg for entrance, and I will admit my mind started to venture.

It started to imagine what we will be like on our first time. And I smiled... as we continued to dance.. it just felt magical.

**Sunday Afternoon**

My family was back now and Rosalie was persistant on taking Bella to the best shops for clothes, so Bella just went along with it while Alice cornered into on of the corners in the wall. "Edward.." She shrieked. Happy... more happy than usual... what was going on with her? Everyone's eyes widened at Alice's extreme... jitteriness... for a better word.

"What Alice?" I asked hesitantly.

"I have seen you and Bella's future.. it looked like maybe two or three years from now." My brows furrowed in confusion.

"And?" Emmet asked annoyed with the the conversation and then pause, conversation and then pause.

"Well... it looked like Edward and Bella's wedding." Carlisle and Esme's eyes shined and smiles formed on everyone. I felt like a vampire blush formed on my cheeks. I was a little embarrassed... that Alice had seen that ahead of time. "Well.. I guess Edward and Bella are meant to be together after all." Alice said.

"I have known that ever since I first layed eyes on her... in all honesty Bella and I discussed this on friday." Esme's head lulled to the side slightly in wonder.

"What did you two talk about?"

"Sometimes I wish I could show you... I wish that was my power... Well.. I was telling her that since she was already in a white dress.. she was so perfect perhaps we could and she said that she was still seventeen..." I chuckled. "We thought perhaps to let the idea sit until her nineteenth birthday." Esme giggled and hugged Carlisle in happiness.

"Finally.. our only unmarried brother has discussed marriage and the girl is considering it." Emmet teased. I crouch and lunged towards him playfully and got ahold of him, causing us both to fly out of the french doors. I heard the chuckles behind me. We tumbled down the slanted hill and landed in the mud. We heard Alice growl at us from the house. It turned out we landed straight into a large mud puddle. And we landed completely into it. So our faces, our clothes,.. every inch of us was covered in mud.

Emmet and I bursted out into laughter. And shoved each other as we ran back towards the house. Alice closed the french doors on us and we found clothes on the back patio. Emmet and I laughed again and got dressed and threw our clothes out due to tears, and mud stains. Just then Bella came back in the door with a fake smile and slightly irritated. I ran over to her and wrapped my arms around her. "What's wrong love?" I asked.

"You should see how many clothes that Rosalie got me... I feel like I am being over spoiled." I chuckled and placed my hand behind her neck, and pulled her upwards towards me and pressed my lips upon hers. The kiss felt nice. Rosalie got the clothes out of the car, but didn't even bother to come into the house she just jumped up into Alice's window to put Bella's new stuff there.

"How was it with Rosalie other than the shopping?" I asked Bella.

"It was great.. we bonded pretty well. We got to understand each other... I think we... we are more connected considering we had to be changed after being..." I cringed at the memory of Bella in the street. Her dignity gone.. that was only about two and a half weeks ago... so it still urked me... but actually... that will be the one thing that will irritate me forever. "Well... after what happened." I nodded, glad that Bella and Rosalie were friends.. it felt good that they could get along.

"So... Bella... Alice had a vision of.. of us getting married and kind of flipped with joy about it." Bella's smile grew wider.

"We get married?" She asked breathlessly, happy.

"Yes." I said, and she kissed me again quickly.

"Well.. I am glad to know we will be together forever." Bella said smiling, then she turned towards Alice and lunged at her, playfully of course... and it turned into a replay of what Emmet and I did. Bella and Alice tussled in the mud and Emmet found great joy out of Alice's anger towards Bella. I mean Alice knew Bella was being playful, but all Alice cared about was the clothes.

I was happy to see Bella so playful.. so happy. And I was happy about Alice's vision... but I wondered what we would look like, but Alice was sure to blockher thoughts away from mine, and I smiled as Alice came back up the hill and for the first time, didn't see what was coming which resulted in her getting mud all over her.

It was a funny sight and I was just happy... happy that Bella lived for us to be able to continue our lives together.

* * *

**Next Two Chapters are about... well I guess you will just have to figure out. ;) LOL Anyways I hope you guys and gals liked this chapter. :) Please Review! **

**Love To All Of My Readers!**

**~ Twi-chick34 ~**


	12. Sweet Surprise & A Cherished Moment

**Ran Out of Time 12**

***I do not own Twilight, but I did write this fanfiction. All credit of the Twilight Saga goes to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Two Years Later ~ EPOV**

Bella was still as lovely as ever and today was her nineteenth birthday. And today.. I figured was the best day to bring up marriage to Bella. And I had the perfect way planned. I had Bella go out and pick a perfect outfit for a great date tonight... so I could speak to the family alone. My family was curious about what I needed to speak with them about. "Edward? What is it?" Esmé asked.

"I... I am.." I took an unecessary swallow and looked at everyone. "I have decided to ask Bella to marry me tonight." Everyone gasped and smiled.

"Good for you son." Carlisle said. "May we see the ring you want to present her with?" Carlisle asked. I smiled and nodded.

"Well... yes." I was going to present her with one of the most amazing rings in my existence. I pulled it out of my pocket and my family crowded around Carlisle as I handed it to him. Carlisle and Esme's smiles grew wider than I had ever seen them.

"Oh my!" Rosalie gasped. "It's so beautiful."

"Thanks." I said. "It was my mothers." Rosalie nodded at me and asked how I received it. "Well... I received a lot of my mothers stuff and before my mother died she wrote a note and placed the ring and note in an envelope... the note... is still in my pocket..." I pulled out the note out and unfolded it. "It says...

_My dearest Edward,_

_You deserve better than this. You don't deserve to be in a hospital at seventeen. You should be out there._

_Having fun, meeting nice girls, being happy, safe, and healthy. And hopefully our nice Dr. Cullen can help you._

_I know there is no way out of the diesease for me... I am to weak to fight it off much longer. But... my baby Edward..._

_This ring... is a token of my love for you. The love for my one and only child. And before I pass.. there is one thing I want to ask._

_If you make it through this... if you survive, than the day that you meet a beautiful, pleasant, worthy girl of your choice... show your love to her with this ring._

_That way, you will always know I love you. _

_Now... my baby Edward.. my time will be over soon, but I want to let you know.. mom loves you and know that I will watch over you every step of the way._

_From your dearest mother,_

_Elizabeth Masen._

My heart felt warm as I read this and Carlisle smiled at me. "How are you going to do this proposal?" Carlisle asked.

"Well... I have found a special place I like to go and I plan for it to be a relaxing, very happy experience for Bella." I said. I heard sighs come from the women in the room. I chuckled at their reaction and ran upstairs to pack the car with five comforters, a CD player, Claire De Lune, Candles and candle holders, and wooden boxes to hold up the candles. I ran back into the house and ran to my room to change.

For me, there was a new atmosphere of excitement. I felt jittery, and happy, and a little anxious... what if she said no? But, no... Alice saw us get married so why should I fear Bella will say no? Bella was my world and the one who controled my heart... made my heart feel as if it beats again. And that's when I heard Bella pull into the driveway. My family smiled at me as I put the ring in my pocket, and walked outside. Bella came out with a bag and I grabbed ahold of the bag and lead her to my volvo. "Where are we going?" She asked.

"Well... There is something I want to show you." I said and helped her into the passanger side of the volvo and got in the drivers side. I could hear my family's thoughts as I pulled out of the driveway. Mostly they were telling me good luck.

We drove and drove about twenty miles away from the house to this foresty area I would come to when Bella hunted alone... it was so peaceful here and quiet, and the lake made it even better.. adding a natural element to tonight. Bella stayed in the car to change into her outfit in the back seat of the car while I unloaded the car, layed down the comforters, set up the wooden boxes, lit the candles, and put glass bulbs over the fire so the light wind wouldn't blow out the fire. Bella came out of the car in a brown leather jacket, a pair of skinny jeans, and a button up red flannel shirt over a white tank top, also wearing her favorite converse. The true image of perfection. "Bella, my love, you absolutely gorgeous." I said. She smiled and looked at me.

"Thanks... so what's with the special occasion?" She asked. I chuckled and pulled her towards the blanket and we both sat across from each other.

"Well... there is an important question that I want to ask you that could definetely change our lives." Bella got a little excited and worried.

"Well.. what is it?" She asked anxiously. I stood up, pulling her up with me and got down on one knee. I pulled the ring out of my pocket and looked at Bella, with longing, and love.

"My... dearest Isabella. I promise to love and to be there for you for all eternity. I promise to love you forever. I will love you for ever moment of our eternity together. Would you do me the extroardinary honor of marrying me?" Bella's hands clasped over her mouth and I stood up to be at her eyes view. She was smiling happily and wrapped her arms around me and kissed me.

"I would love to be your wife. For all eternity." She said. My body filled with excitement for this moment and I was completely happy... for once feeling I met the right girl and made the right choice as to follow my heart and fall in love with the most beautiful creature in the whole world.

**Six Months Later ~ EPOV**

I was getting ready in my room. Alice insisted that we have a good wedding. Just inviting a few friends we made here. I liked that better. Bella was upstairs adn I was anxious... more than normal. I didn't.. wasn't doubting anything... but It was just the thought of Bella and I's union and... our honeymoon later. I was excited to know... what it will be like later and I want to try to do this with out Emmet's help.. God! Him knowing this would put me in a position I don't want to be.

For the wedding today Bella wanted to change her last name to Warren for today so people wouldn't get suspisious.

I put on my Tuxedo and used some styling gel to tousel my hair slightly. I could hear Alice in the other room with Bella helping Bella into her dress and Rosalie was in there doing Bella's hair. I chuckled at Bella's irritation with being done up with makeup and doing her hair. It was kind of funny actually. And now.. I had to get to the alter. And now wait for my precious love. And see her glorious face.

Bella came down the aisle five minutes later and we met at the alter and took each others hands in the others. And began to speak our ceremony. The priest was smiling as he began.

"Ladies and Gentleman, we are here to celebrate the union of Isabella Warren and Edward Cullen. Please begin your vows. Mr. Cullen. You first please." I turned to face Bella as a wide smile crept its way onto my face.

"Isabella, I love you. You are my best I give myself to you in marriage. I promise to encourage and inspire you, to laugh with you, and to comfort you in times of sorrow and struggle. I promise to love you in good times and in bad, when life seems easy and when it seems hard, when our love is simple, and when it is an effort. I promise to cherish you, and to always hold you in highest regardThese things I give to you today, and all the days of our life." Bella smiled and her eyes were gleaming.

"Now Ms. Warren." The priest instructed.

"Edward, I take you to be my husband from this time forward, to join you in this holy union and to share all the memories and laughter to come, to be your faithful wife, to give and to receive, to speak and to listen, to inspire and to respond. A commitment made in love and eternally made new. And because of you, I laugh and smile. I look forward to having great joy, spending the rest of my life with you, caring for you, being there for you, and I vow to be true and faithful for as long as we both shall live._" _I smiled and the priest looked at me.

"Now Mr. Cullen, do you wish to take Ms. Warren as your lawfully wedded wife?" He asked. With a voice of Conviction and gentleness.

"I do." I said gloriously.

"And Ms. Warren, do you with to take Mr. Cullen as your lawfully wedded husband?" A tear of venom streamed down her face and she looked at the priest.

"I do." She said. I smiled and we both looked at the priest.

"By the law invested me and the state of Alaska I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." I chuckled and looked at Bella... smiling at her. I put my hand behind her neck and touched my lips to hers.

The satisfaction of our holy union was not only great, but it was full of love, and I when we pulled away, Bella's eyes were happy and gleaming as we turned around towards the crowd, who cheered us on. Now next, was a big, big step in our relationship,

_The Honeymoon._

* * *

**Hey, thanks for reading this chapter. Hope you liked it. There will be two more or maybe three more chapters. Please review, any constructive critisism would be great. Again thank you.**


	13. Honeymoon

**Ran Out of Time 13**

***I do not own Twilight. But I did write this fanfiction story. All credit of the Twilight Saga goes to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**EPOV**

As always.. I wanted to surprise me love. And taking her to Isle Esme was the perfect place for our first time of intimate passion. We had been on the plane for more than ten hours. Lucky us vampires don't tire out. I chuckled at my extremely lame joke. Bella looked at me questioningly. I shook my head and still laughed.

When we arrived at Esme's Island I was in shock. This island was one of the images of natural beauty. The thing that was the most beautiful though... was Bella. Her pale skin tone glimmered under the moons light and shine. "Bella... are you sure your ready for this?" I asked her. I was scared really. Scared of the possibility that I might do something wrong, or something that displeases her.

"What do you mean? Of course. I am ready if you are." She said as she brought my hand to her lips and kissed it. That kiss brought sensations threw me that I never knew existed.

"I am... but before we were to do this I wanted to make sure you were." I said. "And from what you just said.. you appear to be so..." and then we were silent the whole way to the house. We set our luggage in the bathroom and walked towards the bedroom. I saw that there was french doors so I opened them and it actually felt nice. To feel the breeze was amazing. The breeze from outside flowed into the room and made the mosquito netting float slightly. It was a dream come true. I walked over to the bed to meet my eyes with hers. Her honey gold eyes were so beautiful. They melted with in the candle light... making them look slightly like liquid butterscotch. I smiled and put my hand behind her neck and tilted my head slightly.

And our lips met. This kiss was different from any other kiss... way more passion was incorporated into this kiss that normal and the roughness of the kiss.. due to the knowledge of not having to be careful because Bella was no longer fragile. "I love you Bella." I heard her gasp under my kiss to pull away to answer me.

"I love you to." She said as her lips touched mine again. I wrapped my arms around her and walked backwards towards the foot of the bed. The back of my legs hit the footboard and I fell making Bella and I lay down on the lower end of the bed. The kisses were continous and full of passion.

I knew even from the beginning that I loved her and this moment right now made that feeling even stronger.

Bella and I's lips hardly left each others and when they did the other would kiss the others neck. And slowly and masterly I felt the tear of clothing underneath my fingers and we were completely bare. I held Bella back to fully look at her. Her skin and body were completely flawless. Her smile as bright as the sun. Her eyes.. full of excitement. Bella was about to cover her chest with her arms. I very gently took her hands in mine and kissed her right hand. "Love? What is wrong?" I asked.

"It's kind of weird. This kind of contact." I chuckled.

"I agree. But.. I want you to know. They I am and will forever be your loving husband. You don't need to hide from me. You don't need to hide because even though we are as exposed as we are.. you are still beautiful to me." She smiled and kissed my cheek. She moved her arms, no longer looking self-consious. And she scanned me from head to toe. The smile on her face was a warm one. One that made me completely happy.

"You are just as beautiful." She said as her lips came into contact with mine again. And our night took flight.

The sensations, the way we touched, the way each others skin felt under the others hand... tonight was magical. And I couldn't ask for anything better.

I remembered how Bella would moan my name in satisfaction and love. Her voice so glorious. Her. Just her was glorious to me.

"I really really love you Bella." I said.

People might have thought we were crazy but we continued threw the night and when the sun began to come out. We saw the sun and I thought this would be even more beautiful with the sparkle of our skin reflecting on each other. I picked up Bella and we did exactly that. We shined in each others arms.

And then I began to think about something totally embarrassing. What if Alice could see us? If she was having a vision of us right now? I cringed away from that thought and concentrated on only us. Who cares if Alice sees? It's none of her business what we are doing right now. But also why would she be looking for us in the... psychic world. I laughed silently and continued.

And we went threw our two week honeymoon peacefully and completely happy.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. I hope y'all liked this. LOL Please review! Love to all!**


	14. Life In The Future

**Ran Out of Time 14**

***I do not own Twilight. But I did write this fanficiton. All credit goes to Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

**EPOV ~ 80 Years Later**

So... yes. Time has gone by quickly and the times have changes. Just like they normally do. Our family was so happy and full of joy now.

There were quite a few things that had happened during these past eighty years. Such as.. don't ask how.. but Bella was able to bless me with a son named Logan Tyler Cullen and a daughter named Renesmee Carlie Cullen fifty years ago which would have been thirty years after her change. Most Carlisle can guess is that Bella and I are blessed somehow. Our Son and Daughter were born full vampires and stopped aging at the age of eighteen. Bella had given birth to them about fifty years ago. We sometimes wanted to try for more, but when we did nothing happened so we figured nothing would happen until we were blessed again ten years later with another daughter named Rhiannon Marie Cullen.

That was pretty damn great if I say so myself. Within these eighty years we moved from Alaska to New Hampshire to Maine, to London, to Northern Canada to Montana, and to Forks again. We found that mostly everyone we knew had died already.

It was nice to be back in Forks. Even though we were stuck with the memories of our past. First thing we did when we came back was visit the cemetery. Bella's Father, Mother, Step-father, Angela, and Ben were all buried near her. I smiled at this. They loved her so much.

When we came here Bella still kept her name although we had to explain why. We told them that our great, great aunt had given birth to a baby girl and named her Bella after Bella. Her brothers girlfriend... who falsely died.. well was dead to them.

We sent our children to school, we all worked except for Emmet, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper. They still pretended to be students to watch over our kids.

And I must say... Life can't really get any better than this. I looked to the sky while no one was around me and looked into the stars and swore I could my mother, father, and Bella's mother and father in the stars smiling at us. I smiled and waved at the sky. "Thank you. For this extrodinary life. I love you all." And I walked inside to hug and kiss my once again three month pregnant wife.

We were like a magical couple? The only vampire couple that could actually reproduce? I chuckled and kissed her cheek. "I love you Bella. So very much. And no one or anything will change that." Bella sighed in happiness and turned to face me.

"And same goes for me. You are so special." And our lips touched and we ran to our meadow. Which was peacefully lit by the moon and the stars. Again, we kissed and danced under the radiant light.

* * *

**The End! I hope you all enjoyed it. I am not sure if I am going to write a sequel yet, so keep your eyes peeled. XD Thanks for reading. It really means a lot to me. **


End file.
